Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 17 Keblades and Cypruss Branches
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: WARNING! LEMONS PRESENT! FOR MATURE MINDS! Yes, I added the movie, Trigun Badlands Rumble. Yes, I love this chapter the most. I tinkered and tweaked on this over and over. We also bring Father Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood into a more central role on this.


I come to slowly, dreading the waking world and what realizations it brings. I'm laying on my side, my back to the wall and the pillows framing me with care. I have no desire to move, not even to open my eyes. I just lay there as my grief consumes me. Tears burn in my eyes, trailing down my face and into the pillow as I shiver. _Vash is gone. Once again, I have lost someone infinitely precious. Again there is no body to mourn, just aching emptiness. My crimson bird shall sing no longer, my tin soldier shall dance no more with me across this stage, his love and heart will no longer alight my soul. Vash... is... dead..._ I feel one of the twins shift inside me, and the loss gets even harder to bear. The baby then starts kicking me in the side and I finally open my eyes. I had half expected to be in my room where Vash and Amelia were staying with me, but am not surprised it is a different hotel entirely. Wolfwood sits at the open window smoking, his sunglasses still on even though night has almost finished falling. The other twin kicks me even harder than the first, and I grunt at the impact. Wolfwood turns to look at me, flicking the cigarette butt out the window. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to since I can feel the bond laced over us. I am not surprised how tight his grip on the bond is, I know full well he too is grieving. He sits down next to me on the bed, placing his hand on my neck. "You all right?" I give a huff as I get jabbed again. "I really wish these two didn't get so rowdy sometimes." He reaches over to the nightstand and I see a steaming mug sitting waiting for me. I slowly sit up to lean against the wall as he hands me the mug. I scent honey and lemon with herbs, realizing it's tea. I give him a look and he tells me, "I heard tea helps with almost anything. It should at least keep the three of you warm." I nod and drink it slowly, being careful not to spill any of it. Wolfwood reaches out to place his free hand on my stomach, his fingers warm yet slightly shaking. The twin his hand rests over shifts again, bringing a brief smile to his lips. I finish the tea and set the mug back down on the nightstand. My vision is blurred from my tears, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I lace my hands over his as I say, "Maybe the tea will keep these two from kicking me to death. One can only hope right?" I give a sniff as I remember Vash singing to me and the twins when the little ones would get restless. I would joke how he couldn't carry a tune, and he'd grin at me. I give a choked sob as Wolfwood pulls me into his arms. I hold tight to his coat like a lifeline as his aura laces over my skin. Though the scent is bitter with his own grief, it wraps me in his love and need to support me. I hesitate for only a moment, but then I make a choice, one that I know will be life changing for us both.

I ask Wolfwood with as level a voice as I can give, "Nicholas. If I asked you for something completely out of character of me, would you be willing to do it without question regardless?" He doesn't even hesitate. "Anything, Megan. I'll do anything you want of me. Just ask and I'll do it without a second thought." I lean back to look him in the eyes, taking off his sunglasses to do so. I place my hands on his neck and ask him for the one sin I swore I would never commit. "Nicholas... make love to me tonight?" His eyes go as wide as allowed in astonishment, but I take a shaking breath and continue. "We have lost enough today. We will have to face even more come tomorrow. So for tonight, let me hold tight to you and all I have left in you. I don't expect a lifetime commitment. I will only ask you for this one single night. Let me celebrate in the love I have with the living, the dead may wait until the morning." I trace my hands down to rest against his thundering heart to beg him with what little strength I have to give to my words, "Please, Nicholas... Will you give me this one comfort to chase away our combined grief? I need this most from you right now... I need you to make me of worth as someone that I love and still have left to me... I need the love you hold inside this heart I so cherish to give me hope... I'm begging you Nicholas... Make me yours in this manner, if only for a moment of time... Give my shattered heart a reason to keep beating, or I'll not have the strength to rise come the dawn... Please, my golden wolf... Take my heart and my body, take all I have left of myself and make me yours..." Wolfwood looks absolutely shocked, but after a moment he takes a breath. He places a gentle kiss to my lips, his answer to me apparent in his touch. His hands go up under my blouse, and I let him slip it over my head. I slowly unbutton his coat and undershirt, slipping both off his shoulders so they fall to the floor as I cry. He whispers close to my ear, "I will go slowly for you and be as careful as possible. The last thing I want is to hurt you or the twins. Though I'm sure the both of us are going to roast in Hell for this!" I scoff at this idea as his hands trace over my back and down my spine. "Considering you are the only man I will choose to love from now on, I frankly just don't give a damn anymore. I swear to you now that I will never recant this choice, even if it is viewed as a sin to everyone else. Should I burn for it, I will do so willingly. You are more than worth it to me, Nicholas. Let my end come to let love be my greatest and most willing sin recorded for my judgement in Heaven!" He chuckles at this bit of poetry, his hands going to my waist to untie the strings on my long skirt. His answer to my words is no surprise as he breathes, "I will never agree with you more. Regardless of the circumstances and what they mean later on. Hell, part of me has been begging for you to ask me this for a year! For as long as we have tonight, the concequences be damned come morning!"

My skirt comes off around my legs, letting Wolfwood run his hands up my thighs with a heated touch. I shiver as I lean forward, claiming his mouth with mine. I run my tongue over his lips, tasting hard liquor along with him. He then does the same, and I hear him murmur, "I'm guessing that's chocolate along with the lemon honey tea I'm tasting. But it's so rich and sweet, it must be you." I give a breathless laugh as I tell him, "Close, it's white chocolate. But you might want to double check, my lover." His chuckle is deep and rich with sinful promise as he breathes over over my lips, "I could do that all night. Gladly and with great abandon. But I'd much rather worship the rest of you, after I take you up on your idea." His lips claim mine in heated need, making me moan into his kiss with aching desire. I nip his lower lip with my teeth, giving him a low growl as he shivers. But soon, his lips break away from mine to trace a path over my neck and down my collarbone, briefly touching over the Fairy Tail guild emblem in the process. I shiver as he brings his lips back to my throat, holding me close as my eyes drift close. I tilt my head all the way back to expose my neck to his lips, and he gives a deep growl as he tells me, "Dear God! You taste like Heaven sent pleasure, and your heart pumping in my ears makes it all the more glorious! I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, especially after tonight!" I feel his teeth nip over the sensitive spot in my neck, which sends shooting pleasure through me. I tremble in his arms as I lean forward, placing my teeth to lightly bite the exact same spot as I growl back, "Tomorrow means nothing, Nicholas! Taste only the sweetness of now!" I bring him forward, tracing my lips down his front as his hands go into my hair. He presses my head to his chest, his heart pounding as fiercely as my own. Just the sound of his thundering pulse in my ears sends my heart and desire spiking through me. His touch traces much needed fire over my senses and all my thoughts drift away as sensation takes over. Wolfwood does his best to be gentle, slowly worshipping my skin with his own. Each touch, each kiss, each movement has me drowning in him with unencumberred abandon. We spend all night exploring, tasting, reveling in each other and what the other enjoys. Awkward movements give way to deeper pleasures, the dance of passion slow and intricate between us as we move all over the bed and even spend time against the wall. At one point, he even buries my hands into his chest with our magic, having me trace my fingers over his pounding heart as he reaches in to do the same to me. He comes as my fingers delve completely into his heart to trace over his septum that divides the chambers, his fingers clenching over my heart in his climax for me to go wide eyed. It only takes a moment and I follow him into the spiraling kelidascope of sensations, our names on each others lips as we lay there to then start another round of pleasured lovemaking. Wolfwood takes great care with me, since we are both aware of the twins and the dangers of my arrhythmia. But it doesn't retract from his passion in the least, as if we had all the time in the world to make love to each other. I swear to myself I will never forget this moment, that I will always cherish and defend this choice of giving in to love instead of standing alone and numb like I have always done. For the first time in what feels like eternity, my soul finds a place of much needed peace and contentment in his unabiding love. I give much thanks as the sensation washes over me within his embrace, if only for the night and this moment between us.

The night gives way to dawns coming light, the both of us under the sheets in each others arms. His head is nestled on my chest as his free hand lays on my stomach. I run my hand through his hair as we lay there, the stars fading as morning approaches. I feel no guilt at giving myself to Wolfwood, only a form of simple contentment. I give a long and feathered sigh as I whisper, "I have officially lost all of my innocence at 25 years of age. But I am so very glad that I waited for you to be my first. Is it wrong for me to be thankful for that sinful act, my lover?" Wolfwood chuckles at me to say with evident enthusiasm, "I would certainly hope not! I'm posetively elated to have been given such a place inside of you and your heart, child of light." His eyes open to shine with joy and contentment to match my own. "Making love to you was the most divine experience I have ever enjoyed. Though your heart gave quite a few skips during your last few climaxes. I was worried I was going to send you into cardiac arrest at one point." He slips his arm out from under me, shifting to place his lips against my neck as I sigh. Then his breath laces over my chest, his fingers coming to lightly press into where the apex of my heart flutters. I jerk and shiver all over as he grins at me. "Yep. There it goes again, your heart soars every time I do that." His fingers press into that spot between my ribs yet again, and my heart races so hard I think it'll blow a piston. Wolfwood snickers to say in heated notation, "I just love that I can make your heart pound like this, with so little effort no less. This heart, your heart, the best piece of you, and I have the gifted power to make it thunder with just a touch. Though I'm guessing you will have an episode if I keep this up." I give a breathless laugh as he shifts me into his arms after I stop shivering, resting my head in the crook of his shoulder as I tell him, "Blessed lover, my heart is yours to savor and enjoy whenever you now wish. As I would hope yours is mine in turn." I nuzzle my head into him as Wolfwood notes, "Indeed. But my biggest question is how can you still be so cold?! Your feet are freezing-" I put said feet against his and he curses, causing me to laugh. He growls at me, "Geez, Megan! You should wear socks or something when you sleep." I snort at him to tell him, "I hate wearing socks. Why do you think I wear sandals on casual days? Plus, I have a self conscious habit of rotating my feet in the sheets. The feel of the fabric helps put me to sleep, along with the sound of a fan running." Wolfwood hugs me closer to note, "Huh. So that's why you always have a small fan plugged in at night. I just figured it was for the air circulation." I shake my head and say to him, "I have always had a fan running at night. Though the noise usually-" I stop mid sentence as I realize what I was about to say. Tears burn in my eyes as Wolfwood looks down at me as I start to cry. I sob as I finish, "Vash... used to hate the sound of the fan... But since bunking together.. was more effective as a cover for him, he... got used to it after a while... Most nights... he would turn it on for me automatically... then pack it back in my bag... when we'd leave..." Wolfwood hugs me all the tighter as I grieve, letting me continue as I choke on my words. "Every week, I... I would make him fresh doughnuts... before he woke up... He in turn would... would get all excited... and make dinner that night... Just simple things... Nothing intricate or special... Just blessed everyday moments, and now... now it's all gone!" I wail openly as he crushes me to his frame, my agony burying us both as I lament, "He's gone, without even a last whispered word or a farewell! A life I valued so dearly has been stripped from my keeping all over again! No hope to cling to! No body to bury! Nothing left but aching loss and bitter memories of what I once had! How many times must I go through this?! I may as well throw my heart in a box so I feel nothing and let it lay silent in pieces! No amount of joy is worth this shattering! Why can't I keep those I love safe?! Why didn't I protect him, Nicholas?! Vash is gone and I did absolutely nothing to stop it! My inaction is as good as a noose on the gallows! It's all my fault that he-"

Before I can say any more, Wolfwood brings my head up to place his lips to mine and silence me. I just keep crying as he kisses me, his own grief evident in his touch. Then his auras comes alive, the yellow racing through his veins and over his skin. But it doesn't stop when it reaches the tips of his fingers, but continues to play across my skin in warmth. I shiver as he lifts his lips away from mine to tell me, "Don't you dare start blaming yourself, Megan. Neither one of us want that. I know how much you love him, so don't taint your beautiful heart with such doubt. Vash was protecting you as much as everyone else in town. It's how he always lived, and that is who he will always be. I can't make you stop grieving, but I will not let you bury your heart along with him. Doing so did not work when you lost Jayden ten years ago, doing so now will make little difference this time. I know I will never be able to replace Vash, but I love you just as much as he did. I swear to you, for as long as I am with you, I will be exactly what you need of me. Whether it be a friend, a defender, or a lover. Never forget how much I love you, Megan. As did Vash, with all his heart." He nestles me in his arms and hugs me close as I wrap my arms around him. I close my eyes as he continues, "We both know I have to try to get the Plant back from Gasback. So I won't give you a promise I may not be able to keep. But I will promise you this much. I will carry this moment and you with me always. Whether I make it back to you or we meet again in Heaven, I will cherish all you have given to me. I only wish it didn't have to be because of such heartache! You've lost so much already, I hate to think what losing all three of your soulmates would do to you! So please, for the ones you carry and for my peace of mind, don't let your grief linger! I may not have wanted Vash for competition, but I never wanted this!" I move up and silence him with a kiss before he can continue. "Don't Nicholas. I'm well aware that both of you wanted to deck each other over that fact. Just promise me you will do your utmost to stay alive to come back with the Plant. It will do no one any good if you fail in bringing back the town's only lifeline. Just take care of yourself, and watch out for Amelia. She will be adamant in going with you to get the Plant back. I'm guessing the realization of her actions yesterday have left a bad taste in her mouth." He nods and I nestle all the closer, taking comfort in his warmth and the steady beat of his heart. I place a kiss to his chest as he weaves his aura around me, his words whispered and aching as he says to me, "As long as you three stay safe, I will do my best not to keep you waiting. But you need to sleep, and I should get ready to head out." As his compulsion spell fogs over my senses I tell him, "There's a few bottles of Stamina Draft in my bag. Use the, since you'll need it just as much as I need sleep. I love you, Nicholas... Never doubt this heartfelt truth..." He brushes his fingers over my skin as I fall asleep, his arms wrapping over me in a safe haven I pray will be there come tomorrow. I lay in his arms as Wolfwood places his head against mine. His hand comes to rest over the twins and he prays, "Let's just hope a miracle makes everything right. I don't know how else this is going to work without that needle noggin around. It's bad enough for Vash to do this to you, but it kills me at the idea of you losing me as well! Regardless of what happens, please keep yourself and these treasures inside you safe. Lord only knows what is to come, and I pray it ends well. For you and your twins Megan, if nothing else. Just please Lord, don't let her break any further. Keep them safe, that's all I want. It's all I've ever wanted. And it's all I shall ask for."

Wolfwood places his palm to my front, the warmth of his touch chasing away the slight coolness of my skin. His hand sinks into my chest, reaching down until his fingers trace over my heart once again. Even though I stay asleep from his compulsion spell, my body responds none the less. My whole frame shivers and my eyes open slightly to roll back in the sockets. He notes how my heart begins to flutter in my chest, his fingers laced lightly around my heart as it kisses his fingertips with each beat. Twinkling lights begin to dance off my skin, drifting into the air as Wolfwood runs his fingers over my heart in a gentle and loving caress, each contraction of my heart pumping against his touch as the contact alights in us both. He does this for a few moments before delving his fingers into my heart to seemingly touch at my very soul. The sensation it brings has me come for him in my sleep, my orgasm causing my heart to soar and my blood to race pleasure all throughout my body. Wolfwood removes his hand as I start to twitch and writhe in the bed, watching my reaction to drink it in and savor this moment. Not once does his gaze leave me as my heartbeat thunders through the bond, sounding in his ears and racing in his chest. He presses the hand he laced into me to his lips as my shaking subsides and whispers, "Should I never get this chance again. I want to be able to say that, for a moment, your heart was truly mine and mine alone. It's selfish and underhanded, but it's a last request in case I don't get to come back. I won't ask for more, but you're too wonderful to ache with such sorrow for long. I pray with all I have your heart finds joy again, Megan. Whether it be with my own or with the little ones you will cherish with all you have to give." Wolfwood takes off the cross I gave him when we first met, putting it back on me as he says, "If I do make it back, you can return this to me. If not, it will be something for you to cling to." He fingers the cross lightly, it's weight already missed around his neck. Then his hands comes to rest on my middle, the twins shifting positions again under his touch. He smiles at the sensation and says, "If I don't come back, you two need to keep your mom safe and happy for me. She needs all the love and care she'll give to you back, so be sure you provide them in ample amounts in turn." Wolfwood then brings out his mirror from the pocket of his jacket, tracing his fingers over it as he finds his clothes. The mirror casts a faded yellow glow before smoke billows from it's surface, and a few seconds later the one Wolfwood wishes to speak with answers. "Now why would you be calling me instead of our favorite trouble maker? This must be bad if you're the one doing so and not her." Wolfwood grimaces as he answers Jiraiya. "That is an understatement. I'm bringing her to you right now." Jiraiya waits for the explination, so Wolfwood accomidates him. "Vash is gone, he got shot and killed yesterday. I couldn't even salvage his body for her, he fell into a pit of quicksand. But there's a fight to be won and I will not have her wake up completely alone should I not make it back." Jiraiya hisses a few curses through his teeth before he says in barely held fury, "Get her here immediately!"

Wolfwood pauses as he tells Jiraiya, "She's not wearing anything other than a bedsheet right now." Jiraiya fumes at this fact to shout with vehemence, "Damn it all to Hell! Like I even wanted to know how you two consoled each other last night! Just get her here, loverboy!" Wolfwood glares at the mirror to growl out, "Don't even go there! We are both grieving, Jiraiya! Would you rather I let her cling to the dead?! Instead of giving her what she needed of me?! She begged me to take her and make her some semblance of whole! I wasn't about to let her dwell on her pain and my own if I had an option to do otherwise! Especially when it is given in the form of complete vulnerability, from her of all people who never lets anyone close to see any form of weakness!" Jiraiya stills at this news to exclaim in complete astonishment, "MEGAN asked such of you, not the other way around?!" Wolfwood nods and says, "I know it was probably a bad idea, given I may not come back. But at least she asked me for comfort instead of completely shutting down. I'll be there with her things in a few minutes time once I'm sure I have everything." Jiraiya tells him, "I'll get the extra futon out in my room, just come straight here. Don't come through the main gate, I'd rather not have anyone else know about this until I talk with Tsunade." The mirror goes back to it's plain reflective surface and Wolfwood throws on his clothes in a hurry. He then takes the Stamina Drafts from my bag and places them in his own, throwing both over one shoulder and his Punisher over the other. Then he brings out his Keyblade, the bell of his Knellburst chiming in the air as he moves to cut out a doorway. Once he's finished, his Keyblade winks out of his hand as he leans down to gently lift me off the bed. He cradles me with care as he walks through the doorway, stepping from his hotel room in the Badlands to the room Jiraiya uses frequently in Konoha village. Jiraiya has just finished rolling out a futon for me when he looks up. "That was less than a few minutes. How is she?" Wolfwood lays me with care onto the futon to tell him, "I put her to sleep. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already is." Jiraiya nods to then kneel down and brush the strands of hair away from my eyes. He growls at Wolfwood with barely held rage, "I ought to kill you! You had no right to give her something so intricate if you weren't going to make it permanent! I do not approve of this one night stand nonsense! Especially when it's her, I don't care what the reason is!" Wolfwood shrugs at him to note, "Either you're jealous or you're being an overprotective parent. Regardless, it's not really your place to judge." Jiraiya looks up and glares at Wolfwood, not bothering to answer the imposed question. But after a moment, he sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Right. Of course she would need your security. This has the same signature of her previous loss. Damn! First her Jayden, now Vash-kohai! And then there's not knowing if you'll make it back! No wonder she did something so out of character!" He looks back up to Wolfwood to declare, "You had better make damned sure you come back for her! You hear me?! She's been through enough! I will not forgive you if you leave her to raise this child alone!" Wolfwood snickers at this oder to tell him, "Like I planned on kicking the bucket. And it's two, not one. She's having twins, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looks back down at me in total shock to shout, "WHAT?! How did Tsunade miss that?! Oh, she'll never live that down, I'll make certain of that! You're serious?!" Wolfwood smiles and nods, leaning down to place Jiraiya's hand on me. "One is here." The he shifts their hands to the other side. "The other one is here." That one decides to shift again and both of them note the sensation. Jiraiya smiles wide to say in joy, "That one is very active, no wonder she's gotten so full in such a short time!" Wolfwood removes his hand to get back up, but Jiraiya grabs it. Wolfwood looks surprised when Jiraiya tells him, "I am sorry for my tone with you, and for this loss you both suffer. I know full well what pains it is to lose one who is like family. You have my solemn word, she will be safe here and well loved by the whole village. Just be careful, Wolfwood-kohai. Megan may love many here, but it is you she values the most. Do not forget this. Why else would she have given herself to you, when we both know that goes against her vows. Make sure you win, for her and for Vash-kohai. He wouldn't want you to die any more than she does." Wolfwood stills for a moment, then squeezes the hand Jiraiya has in his own. "Thank you for that. If I'm not back by sunrise, you need to put her on suicide watch. I know it's a morbid topic, but I do not want any of you taking any chances with her safety. I know her, and her worst enemy is not Tesis, it's herself." Jiraiya goes stock still to ask in shock, "Do you really think she would give up on life, when she has these little ones to bear?!" Wolfwood nods and tells him, "She has an amulet and herbal kit she bought from an apothecary from the Sovereign War. The amulet is a focuser to speed her to her full due date with concentrated magics, safely and with no side effects mind you. The herbs will induce her labor, it's also for promoting better circulation and for blood clotting. All so her heart doesn't give out during delivery or have her bleed to death. But I know her, she won't use the last one and would willingly let herself hemmorage to bring her sorrow to a close." Jiraiya jerks at the last bit, his grip on Wolfwood going tight. He grits his teeth as he looks down at me to say absently, "Why would I expect her to be stronger than that? She was right in that we all believe our loved ones to be invinsible subconsciously. I will make certain that Kakashi speaks with her, he would be the one best able to bring her away from that path. Iruka would also be a valid choice in this, she loves them both like brothers. Thank you for giving me the truth, now you'd better get moving. You can't come back until you leave." Jiraiya let's Wolfwood go, who nods and sets my bag down. Wolfwood gives me one last look with his glasses covering his expression, then he walks through the doorway he made to have it close behind him. Jiraiya props himself against the wall, rubbing his hand over his eyes as a few tears leak down his face. "Damn it Vash-kohai, just what were you thinking?! What might I possibly be able to do to make your loss to her bearable?! DAMN IT!" Jiraiya punches his fist against the wall, leaving an indent as he struggles to keep his composure, his gaze never leaving my face as he silently grieves for me and my beloved crimson bird.

The first thing I hear upon waking is the wind through the trees outside, the leaves rustling with each gust. This confuses me for a second, then I note I'm laying on a futon and not the bed Wolfwood was in with me. I realize where I am and why I would be here in the next second. _Of course he would bring me to Konoha. He'd never let me be on my own after... after..._ Tears leak from my eyes as I feel Vash's loss pierce me, it's agony searing to the point of making me numb. I then feel something around my neck, and I bring a hand up to touch what it is. My eyes fly open as I feel the cross, gripping it tight as I note that Wolfwood has given me something of him should the worst happen. _You fool! I didn't want you to give this back! I wanted you to keep this to cling to! What will you have of me should you meet your end also?! Vash had the sketch and my old pendant! Is the photo of me in the yukata even in your pocket anymore?! Is that enough to hold to your heart if your life should slip away?! DAMN!_ I try to reach out to Wolfwood through the bond, but I get nothing. I know full well that it might only be from my pregnancy or my loss of Vash, but those facts do not quell my fear in the slightest. I bring my arms around to hug myself, my agony apparent as I shake with silent remorse. But then a hand comes to rest at my neck, and I open my eyes as I hear who it is. "You seem to be cursed with a life of constant suffering, trouble maker. Just what am I to do with you, Megan?" I jerk myself upright to look at Jiraiya, the covers and the bedsheet falling away from my bare front. Jiraiya notes this to blush slightly and ask me, "Shouldn't you be keeping that sheet around you?" I give a strained laugh as I note to him, "You do know who you're talking to, right? Do you really think I give a damn about that, or anything for that matter right now? How long have I been here?" Jiraiya sighs and tells me, "Five or six hours. Wolfwood-kohai brought you here just as dawn was coming." I flinch and choke as I say absently, "Then that was the reason for the compulsion spell. He had every intention of bringing me here as soon as he left. What did he tell you?" Jiraiya closes his eyes at this point. "That Vash has been lost and that I am to keep you on suicide watch should he not return by sunrise. He already gave me your herbs from the apothecary and told me which ones do which." I tremble all over as the truth of his words drives into me like shards of glass, the idea of Wolfwood not returning making me sob. But I give Jiraiya pointed glare to exclaim, "And of course, you would agree to deciding how long I should remain in this life! That is for God to decide, Jiraiya! No other has that right, not even when it is their own soul they deem forfeit! Jayden begged me with his last words to never give up on living! Would I sully that last oath to my golden eyed guardian angel now, after ten long years of self inflicted torture?!" Jiraiya opens his eyes to meet my glare, asking me in gentle tones, "Do you expect me to believe that matters to you now? Especially after all that has transpired since Jayden's loss?"

I tremble as his words ring in my head, and I know I can't lie. "I wouldn't have cared until it was too late. You're right Jiraiya, it wouldn't matter to me in my grief at losing both of my koishiteru. Nothing would matter anymore, and I would willingly fall upon any blade I might find to end myself." Jiraiya places his hands on my shoulders, and I see the tears trek down his face. I bring my hands up to wipe them away, my voice wavering as I say, "It's selfish and weak. But after all I have confided in you, can you honestly blame me sempai?" He shakes his head at me, but his admission cuts deep all the same. "I don't Megan. But I want to believe you still have enough in all of us here, in me, to keep on living. Would you do that to Naruto and Hinata, to Lee who thinks the world of you? Would you finish the mistake Iruka made, leaving him with even more guilt? To Kakashi, would you have him stand over your grave every morning for hours on end like he does for his other friends? Look me in the eyes and tell me, would you really force me to mourn over you with a sheet covering your cold flesh and incence burning for you?" I flinch at these words as thier pain cut into me, looking away from him as I know full well what my answer would be. Jiraiya needs no answer, my silence chilling him as he chokes out, "You would- You really would- Regardless of whom you would send into misery at your passing!" I jerk and sob as I answer, "It wouldn't be living, Jiraiya! It would be mere existence! Such a state I have known before and I don't want to go back to that kind of purgatory! Do you expect me to keep breathing when I'm empty inside?! Would you ask my shattered heart to still beat if I have no light or hope left for a better tomorrow?! Would you be that selfish, to condemn me to bare survival while I am so bereft and numb?! That is what Jayden shackled my soul to in his pleading, would you really ask me to cling to your presence when I have already seen your own end?!" Jiraiya's eyes go wide at my last statement, but I grab ahold of his arms as I lament, "If that is truly your intention, then don't let me go! I have no fight left to keep myself from oblivion! I need you to fight for me! So don't let me fall, Jiraiya! Don't let me destroy myself! Give me a lifeline! For as long as you breathe, don't leave me here alone in this misery! PLEASE!" He pulls me forward immediately, crushing me to him as I wail openly. His grip on me is like steel, unrelenting as I wrap my fingers in the front of his robe. We both are shaking as I mourn, his own grief for me leaking from his eyes to then land on my bare skin. Jiraiya nuzzles his head to mine to promise me, "I swear to you now sweet soul, I will never let you go. Even after my end comes, I will always hold you close to my heart. You are in every aspect my beloved daughter, Megan. I'm so sorry for Vash! I know you loved him even more than you did Jayden! I would give anything to bring him back to you, but this is all I am able to do! I'm so sorry, Megan! It isn't much, but I pray it will be enough for you to keep going!" His arms go all the tighter, cutting off my air in the process. But I take great comfort in it, getting out a choked, "Thank you, sempai. It will be. Ah, air please and thank you." He pulls me away from him, looking me in the eyes as he chides me, "Sorry. But don't for one second think this gets you off the hook with me. I want ample time to scold you for your antics with Wolfwood-kohai last night. I'll also want details for my novel."

I burst out laughing at this point to say, "You and your writing! A father would never ask that of a daughter, sempai!" He shrugs at this, "Who else would I be able to safely ask without getting strangled?" I hug him as I keep laughing. "You shall be the delightful end of me, Jiraiya! I will laugh myself to death if you and Naruto tag team to cheer me up!" I lean up and nuzzle my nose in his neck, his own laugh vibrating through his chest. "Naruto could accomplish that on his own. But enough of that, we should get you cleaned up. How about a good auromatherapy massage with some added bath oils?" I give a nod at this idea to say, "Yes, that sounds good to me." He picks me up, though he gives a grunt at the effort. I look at him as he asks me, "Is it my age or your added weight? Man, you used to be as light as a twig, trouble maker." I go red all over, but Jiraiya laughs at me to say, "I'm only kidding! I'm not that old! Flower scents or fruits?" I think for a moment. "Um... Lemon oil for the massage, with lemongrass and orange for the bath. Those go good together." Jiraiya laughs and says, "Good choices, let's add vanilla oil to round it off." But then he stills as a thought strikes him, and I ask, "What?" He goes slightly red as he tells me, "You do realize you're giving me permission to rub all over you and bathe you, right? That involves touching everywhere no one else has seen, save your loverboy." I snicker at this comment to say, "Please don't tell me you called him that! You did, didn't you?! Oh my Lord, you did! That's priceless! Do bear in mind that you are also holding me with nothing on but my necklace!" Jiraiya flushes at this fact but I nod my head. "By all means, sempai. I do not mind in the least. I trusted you with the Asphodel, why shouldn't I trust you with the rest of me? Besides, you can forget about me being able to move around without some help. Like getting shoes on, I can't see my feet anymore to even get my socks on." I lower my head as a passing thought travels out my mouth, "Vash was always adamant that he help me, though the both of us were red as his coat the first time he helped me in the bath. I wouldn't be surprised that every shower he took afterwards was ice cold." Jiraiya chuckles as he sets me down in front of the showerhead on a stool. "I take it you never got to do the same for him?" I flush all over at the memory. "Only once before I found out I was pregnant, and that was because he was unconscious and covered in mud and red from a gash to his forehead. I had to double my arrhythmia shot for that little endeavor. But it did confirm the old wives tale my mom told me." Jiraiya cocks his head at me as he gets the oils out. "Which one would that be, might I ask?" I laugh as I blush even more to tell him, "That you'll know how well endowed a man is by checking his shoe size! I'm always wishing she'd never uttered that phrase in my earshot!" Jiraiya laughs so hard he can't breathe. "I didn't even know about that one! Are you serious?!" I nod and he holds a hand to his side as he roars with laughter. "Who was it that was going to die laughing, me or you?!" But then I slap his closest foot to tease him and say, "But it's a true analogy, isn't it sempai?" He goes as red as me at this point. "How would I know?! I'll openly say I break that wives tale in the good way, if only for posterity on my part!"

I grin and roll my eyes at Jiraiya. "Of course you would. But now you'll know where my mind wandered if I look at a guys feet." He snickers and shakes a finger at me in mock chiding. "Naughty girl, you amuse me to no end!" He traces his hand over my hair, right where the white streak is. "Regardless of the reasons, I love having you here again. I find I miss you far too much when you leave. You are so like me when I was your age, I would think you were my daughter in blood as well as spirit." I reach up to lace my fingers in his and say, "Thank you Jiraiya. It warms my heart to hear this, perhaps I will start calling you Abishal as I do with Merlin one day. But I am my father's daughter with my mother's visage. I have her interests and his personality. I just happen to have a bit of extra spunk that is entirely my own. OW!" I flinch as a swift kick from one of the twins gets me in my diaphramn, then another and I give a grunt. Jiraiya places his hands on my shoulders. "You all right?" I nod a few times to note, "Yeah, it's Kaitlynn. She decided to kick me in a bad spot again." Jiraiya grins at this news to ask me, "Kaitlynn? You named them already?" I nod, placing his hand over the still fidgetting little one. "This one is Kaitlynn, she is much more active than the other one." I then take his other hand to rest on the other, who shifts the moment Jiraiya has his full palm to me. "Oh! Feels like Alissa is taking a cue from her sister." The look on Jiraiya's face is priceless as both twins shift a bit under his touch, and I smile at the look on his face. He asks me, "Both of them are girls, how'd you find that out?" I give a grunt as Kaitlynn kicks me again. "The apothecary did a basic scrying before they would sell me the amulet and herbs. Though it isn't an exact science or accurate all the time, it included how many children I might bear in a lifetime and what they shall be should I conceive. I didn't mind finding out, but I haven't told anyone what the results were. I was hoping to keep it a surprise for my Tovaras, plus I'm thinking Wolfwood started a betting pool with the magic guild we joined." Jiraiya takes his hand from where Alissa has gone quiet to brush a finger over my guild mark to note, "So that's where this came from. I didn't think you'd willingly get such a strange tattoo in such a visible place." I nod as he sets up the oils for me."It was recommended the mark be in a visible place, for identifying oneself as a member to clients. The guild we joined, Fairy Tail, is the most well renowned guild in that kingdom. I was going to get it at the base of my neck, but Vash insisted I put it on my front so my hair wouldn't always hide it. Nicholas agreed with him, and they both held me in place as Mirrajane stamped it on me. In turn, she gave me the stamp to use on them. Though she didn't expect me to clock both of them with the handle first." Jiraiya chuckles as he pours the oils into a basin, the scents making my toes curl. I take the hair clip he hands me, wrapping my hair to clip it to my head as I continue. "Nicholas went first, and I opened his shirt to stamp it right here." I brush a hand over the lowest part of his sternum on the left to note where I put the mark. "It took three of the guildies to help me get Vash's coat off, which involved pinning him down while I undid the buttons. He kept insisting to do it on his neck, but I wouldn't be dettered."

Jiraiya laughs as he notes my naugty grin. "Of course you'd do that to him. Where'd you put it where there wasn't a scar or anything to hinder you?" I place my fingers to the lowest part of his sternum again, and Jiraiya smiles. "Yeah, it would work there." My head lowers as a few tears leak out of my eyes, and Jiraiya stills as I give a sniff. He places a hand to my neck as I whisper, "I put them there for a reason. Tsunade-senpai would realize why, as would Sakura-chan and Ino-san. Take note of my fingers and what is kissing them, sempai." He looks down again at this point, wrapping his hand over my fingers when he catches on. "I see, their auscultation points for listening to a heartbeat. No wonder you would choose this spot, since they are your koishiteru. Heh, your biology teacher should be proud of you." I give an empty laugh at this compliment to say absently, "Most of my teachers loved me. Only a few pricks didn't take to me, since I was considered special needs for my autismic tendencies. But they were jerks to the regular kids anyways, and I hold them as examples why tenure should only extend for five years max. But Mr. Vanportfleet openly enjoyed having me in his class, I was his favorite student of that year. He still has my anatomy sketch of the human heart in a frame in his classroom, since I didn't use any refrences for it." Jiraiya presses my hand to his chest, noting that my eyes are still leaking. Then his grip tightens as he tells me, "Megan? You're tracing red down your face." I shake my head and give a hard sigh, bringing my gaze up and Jiraiya goes wide eyed. "Such is the sign of how much my heart is hurting, sempai. I have no tears left to me, so my blood must then accomidate my grief." Jiraiya frowns as he gazes at my face, then brings me forward to hold my head to his heart. The rhythmn he holds me to is a blessed safe haven, each beat cherished beyond measure as I shake in his embrace. I take a few deep and cleansing breaths, the scent of the oils helping to calm me down considerably. I then take a deep breath and hold it in, savoring the feel of my own heartbeat matching his as the oils waft over my senses. I let my air out on a long sigh to tell him, "Okay... I'm okay now... Thank you, sempai. That lemon is heavenly, as is the vanilla. But why is there more?" Jiraiya laughs as he lets me go. "I figured I should spoil you, can you guess what I added?" He holds the basin up for me as I lean forward, taking another deep breath to sift through the scents. "Mmm... the scent of pine is apparent. Mmm... Tangerine or mandarin, I can never tell the difference between the two. Mmm... I'm quite certain I scent my signature of lavender . Mmm... And there's one more... Wait a minute... Mmm... you put in chamomile? I doubt it's the german chamomile, so it has to be the wild chamomile." Jiraiya claps for me. "Bravo, well done. I'm impressed, but it's tangerine." I chuckle at him. "Figures you'd use the curve ball on me." He snickers in turn, then turns me around as I grab a towel to cover my front for him.

Jiraiya dips his fingers into the oils, then he puts his hands to my neck. I give a pleased sigh as he works the oil over my skin to purr, "Oh, that feels exquisite! Why didn't you do this sooner?" He laughs at this to say, "It was remiss of me, wasn't it? I'm sure you'll forgive me as I work my special brand of magic on you." I grin at this, his fingers slowly rubbing over all the right places. "I might. You do know I'm quite a pushover when someone spoils me relentlessly." He then works his hands over my right arm and hand, being careful where there are a few bruises and where the old scars trace over me. He does the same with my left arm and hand in turn, kneading carefully over where I broke it in several places and over my wrist. I about melt when he gets to my back, slowly working out my kinks with gentle patience. Though when he gets to my waist, I hear a faint pop as he works his hands over me. He stills for a moment as I give a squeaked, "I'm fine, I've been aching there for weeks. Please, continue this blessed form of pampering." He smiles and then runs his hands down my right leg, kneading over my calf where I have an apparent sore spot. He does so with my left leg as well, going gently over my old burns in the process. The he has me prop one foot up slightly to then knead over my ankle and foot, and I give a pleased groan. He notes how I about fall off the stool to say, "I'd wager your ankles protest every time you take a step. Why else would they be so swollen?" I nod to then say, "Hence why I've secretly been levitating half the time. It's draining on my magic, but easier on my body. The only time I got caught was when Wolfwood was standing right behind me, and he about blew a gasket. But after I told him what I was doing, he calmed down again. Then he ended up telling Vash and they insisted I use my Hover Disk at all times! I could've throttled them both!" Jiraiya laughs at this, dipping his fingers into the oils again. "I'll bet you did! Now let's pamper your twins for a moment." I nod vehemently as I bring the towel down to wrap it around my waist, his hands gently lacing over my front as I tie another towel over my front. Kaitlynn notes the warmth and shifts again, making me huff out, "I don't even want to know how active she's going to be when I have to chase after her." Jiraiya snickers at this, then notes, "Well, the other one isn't joining her sister in the excitement." I tell him, "Give her a minute, sempai." Then sure enough, Alissa actually rolls completely over. I give a surprised gasp, "Oh! She's never done that before." Jiraiya starts to laugh, but then stops as I note another shift inside. "Ooo, now what's she doing?" Jiraiya looks stunned, his words a mere whisper. "She just put her hand to mine! I can actually see it! Just how far along have you progressed yourself with that amulet?!" I give a shrug at this, "Lemme think a minute... since I do the focusing every night I can manage... Into the third trimester, by my guess. So my ballpark estimate is... 31 weeks?" Jiraiya looks up at me, his wonder apparent. "Shee! You shouldn't even be to your second trimester! Just how powerful is that amulet, Megan?!"

I pat his hand at this to casually tell him, "As powerful as I make it. Don't worry, I'm being careful. I was the one who came up with the idea on making them during the Sovereign War. They're for medical emergencies mostly, to be used if the mother isn't far enough along for the baby to survive outside the womb. Though some of the higher class decided to use them to multiply their households within a few years time. I wasn't going to question that use, as long as they paid extra to give aid to the medical sciences and those that couldn't pay for care at all. Which most if not all did, many of them willingly with only a few being outright snobs over having to shell out extra money for what they deemed a 'right of the aristocrat' spiel. The only one who openly voiced this, I lit his clothes on fire. Kinda hard to be a pompous ass when you're starker in front of an entire hospital." His snicker is apparent, then he looks back down. "There's the other hand! I can't believe this, it's surreal!" I just smile at this, the warmth of it reaching my eyes this time. "I'm glad, I enjoy seeing this look of wonder on your face. It dispells my fear of them not having anyone but me to cherish their coming." Jiraiya looks back up to meet my gaze, noting the warmth in my eyes. He smiles back at me to say, "There's a rare sight, you actually are glad at this. Good, a part of me worried you were too far gone to do such." I lower my head at this, "So do I, sempai, I wonder about that every day. But you've paused in your task, I'm sure the twins feel neglected." He laughs at this, tracing his hands over me again in a gentle rubbing. I give a pleased sigh as the warmth of the oil laces into my cool skin, giggling when he rubs his hands over my sides along my ribs. "Hey, that tickles. Play fair." He smirks at this, then pauses. His fingers hover over my surgical scar, and he looks up at me in question. I bring my arms up to untie the knot of the towel for him and then give a nod. "Just be mindful, my sternum tends to pop on occasion." He nods, then rubs his fingers gently over my chest. I lean back a bit to better accomidate him, "Oh... that feels amazing! I should have you do this every day I'm here." Jiraiya smiles at this as he works his hand over my sternum with gentle care, the beat of my heart drumming against his fingertips. "I bet you would, and I may just accomidate you in that. Though if Tsunade finds out I did this, she will snap me into many different pieces." I give a loud laugh at this to say , "She would too. I'm not surprised you two act like that towards each other. I'd ask how long you two have been married, but I get the feeling she'd punch me for it." Jiraiya freezes at this, and I note his hand starts shaking. I mentally kick myself, "I said something I shouldn't have, didn't I? Criminy, I did. But I was certain you were attracted to her on some level! Was I wrong?" Jiraiya grumbles at this, "I am not having this discussion with you! Absolutely not!" But I lace my fingers over his, pressing his hand to my heart. "But sempai, I've been meaning to help you win her attention since I left last time! Don't tell me I wasted all that effort because you don't want to win her?!" He shakes his head at this, and I note that he's shaking all over. I put my other hand over his and I realize, "You- you didn't want anyone to know! That's it, isn't it?! God, I'm such an idiot! I swear to you, I haven't discussed this notion with anybody! I'll take it with me to the grave if you so wish! I promise you, I won't breathe a word of it to anyone!" He looks back up at me to note, "You were going to help me woo her? Did I hear you right on that aspect?"

I laugh as I nod at him, "Yes! I'm sure that the two of us can think of a few workable options. It will keep me distracted at the very least. And if anything, you could use them in your novel you've been writing since we met." He smiles at this, placing his free hand to my neck. "Thank you for that, Megan. I appreciate it. I really do." I grin at him, "Of course! Anything for you, sempai!" He places his forehead to mine, and I nuzzle my nose to his in a playful gesture. He laughs at this, then he rubs his thumb over the scar on my chest. "It is good to know that you can still smile, at least with me. I know such moments will not last long with your heart this shattered, but it is still a sign of hope." His hand presses into where my heart flutters in my frame, his promise just as quavering. "Megan. I swear to you. I won't let your heart be lost to the shadows. I won't let you give up, not as long as I am here to keep you in this life alongside me. This heart I feel that beats inside of you, I will safeguard with all that I am. You have my solemn word, I will never let you go." I lace my fingers in his, pressing his hand to the drumming in my chest. "That is exactly what I need from you, Jiraiya. So don't ever doubt that I have need of such love, it will be the one saving grace that will keep my heart beating. I willingly surrender to your keeping, sempai. I love you, Jiaiya. I just hope I am able to remember this truth should the worst happen. But enough of these serious thoughts, I demand you continue in your task." I let his hands go so he can continue, and he does so with exquisite care. His other hand rests at my neck, then he moves both hands to rub over my neck with his thumbs. I lean my head all the way back to accomidate him, purring as my toes curl. "Mmm, more please." He chuckles at this, his thumbs accomidating me and I groan at this. Then his fingers lace over my face, and I bring my head towards him while my eyes stay closed. "Just what are you doing, sempai?" His fingers trace over my forehead to then knead into my temples. "I'm being thorough, now hold still." I do so and he then laces his fingers to rub the oil into my scalp. I sigh at this as I feel the oil drip down through my hair, then he undoes the clip to run a few handfuls of oil through my hair. "I don't think I've ever seen your hair this dull before. I'm making you leave this in for a bit, hopefully that will bring some of it's shine back." I shrug at this to tell him, "Good luck, my hair is so not enjoying my pregnancy one iota. But I expected as much, I'm hoping that means the twins will have full heads of hair come my due date. Besides, I'm starting to get cold." Jiraiya notes how I'm shivering slightly, then nods to put my hair in a shower cap for me. He then gets out a good sponge and a long handled bristle brush, grabbing the body wash he got out of my bag. He notes what one I have and asks, "Cucumber Melon? Really?" I give him a shrug, "Meh, it was on clearance and it isn't that bad. There should be a Vanilla Sugar one next to it if you prefer." But Jiraiya shakes his head at this, turning the tap on to get the water going. I fill the wooden bucket with hot water, then I pour it over me and give an audible sigh. "If only I could have it scalding, but I'm not risking that at the moment." Jiraiya hands me the sponge to get wet, then I squirt the soap and start scrubbing vehemently. It's then I note something I haven't bothered to think of and ask him, "Have you eaten anything yet today?" He shakes his head at this, so I point him to the door. "Neither have I. We'd better fix that, go and get us something simple. Like plain onigri with salt or with cutlet filling for me. Be mindful, seaweed doesn't like me one bit." He laughs at this, then he gets up to head out, pausing at the door to look back at me. But I shoo him with my free hand, "Go already, these two aren't the only ones wanting a meal! I'll make this quick and head back out to lay down on the futon."

Jiraiya nods at this, "Be sure to leave the oil in your hair for a bit. I'll try not to have Naruto follow me back, but he has a habit of camping out at my door most days." I keep scrubbing as I note, "I'm surpised he isn't here yet, is it a weekend or something?" Jiraiya shakes his head, "He got back from a mission yesterday, so he'll most likely goof off for today and tomorrow. But knowing our combined luck, he'll show up today wanting to train or to go get ramen." I snicker at this to tease him, "And now you have two godchildren to deal with on top of two grandchildren on the way. The things one puts up with, right sempai?" He smiles at me. "Having you here is never a chore, Megan. You know that. Now stay out of trouble until I get back." I nod as I keep scrubbing, and he leaves me to it. I grab the bristled brush and go to town on my entire body, though I'm careful to not rub my stomach with the twins raw. But I do so to the rest of me and then wash my hair with the shampoo to take out the oil, then I'm rinsed and lowering myself into the bath. I note how hot it is and practically melt, giving a pleased sigh as my aching muscles relax. I soak for a good ten minutes before I get back out, drying off to undo the cork in the tub. I grab my bag to bring out my undergarments, then my old black funeral robes from during the Sovereign War. The robes were always large on me, so I don't have to worry about fitting into it. I'm just walking out of the bathroom when I hear the door open. I note several footsteps, so I sit by the open door to the terrace with my back to the room and my hands in my sleeves. "I take it you were spotted, sempai." He sighs at this, "No. I went to get Tsunade." I give a sigh of my own as I note her heels walking towards me. "I should call you a tattletale, but I don't have the energy to. I'd rather use it when Iruka is hear to enjoy the pun, anyways." But I'm surprised when Iruka answers me. "I heard it just fine, Megan. So did Kakashi and Genma." I go wide eyed at this, shaking slightly as I hiss, "What?! That was a bad call, a very bad call! Did you forget who Genma sounds like, sempai?! Or have you not told anyone yet?!" Jiraiya notes my reaction, then sighs. "Genma, no offense, but you'd better not say anything. This is not going to be easy to face, for any of us." I bring a hand over my face at this, my entire frame trembling as I say, "It's pretty simple, Jiraiya. Very cut and dry. Vash is dead, and Wolfwood may end up the same way by the end of the day. It doesn't get more simple than that!" I bang my hand against the wall outside, everyone going dead quiet at this. My voice is flat as I tell them, "It was a criminal by the name of Gasback. He stole the power generator to the whole town for a slight the mayor had done to him twenty years prior. Vash and Wolfwood went off to get the generator back, but apparently the sheriff was helping Gasback escape behind everyone's back. Vash got shot while they were chasing Gasback down, and he fell into a pit of quicksand before Wolfwood could get to him. Wolfwood had to go back for the generator, or the whole town is toast. But Gasback is very dangerous, and I don't have enough hope left to think he'll return. Feel free to badger me with questions at any time... I'm finding I don't like silence right now..."

Tsunade leans down to sit next to me, her sadness for me evident as she helps me back up. She turns me around to face the others, but I lower my head and close my eyes. Jiraiya continues the narrative, "Wolfwood-san brought her to me at dawn, telling me to put her on suicide watch if he doesn't return by sunrise tomorrow. Which I will have to agree was wise, considering what else he told me. I'm not going to repeat it now, since it should be in private with Tsunade." I give an empty laugh at this to say, "What did I tell you before, anything medical or personal may be openly shared with those here. Genma is included in this, I see no reason to hide such things from any of you." But Tsunade hands me over to someone, who then holds me close to pat my head. I know it's Kakashi as he sighs over my head, Iruka coming up behind me to place his hands on my shoulders. Kakashi notes my trembling as he tells me, "Oh Megan, please don't hold it in on us. This kind of loss, you can't possibly stay composed without hurting yourself further. I know full well how you hate to show weakness, but please do. I assure you, you have been strong for long enough. Give your heart over to your grief, we won't think any less of you." I unzip his vest at this, lacing my arms around his frame underneath it to press myself as close to him as possible as I say, "Then by all means. Iruka, Kakashi-sama, don't let me go. Please, I need to know I haven't lost everyone I love. Just please...I beg of you... just... don't let me go..." Iruka brings his arms around me to hug me from the back, his head resting on my shoulder. I sob and choke as I shudder in their embrace, my grief shredding me as I let my loss out into words. I cling to Kakashi as tightly as I can, my voice cracking as I lament, "I- I have lost my crimson bird! I have nothing of him left! Not even a body to bury! Again, I must grieve at an empty grave! Again, I have been stripped of my beloved! Why?! I finally found a reason to live again, and my joy has now been silenced! Should I even dare hope that Nicholas will return?! Or will I lose him also to the reaper, never to been seen again! I'm so tired of this, how many times must my heart be crushed inside my chest?! How many tombstones must I erect in memorial?! I can't take this loss, this shattering! I have to- have to- I-!" I throw myself out of their grip, delving for my dagger in my bag as Jiraiya calls out, "Don't let her hurt herself!" But I hold a hand up, taking the blade to my hair. I hold the ends with my free hand and slice, shearing my long hair off with each stroke of the blade. Soon enough my hair is barely brushing my shoulders, the length I had it when I first met Vash on the bus over a year ago, and I throw the dagger down into the tatami mat with a resounding thunk. I hold my hand out, which I accidentally cut to make my point. "Haa... Sorry... I'm sorry, Jiraiya... I didn't mean to scare any of you. But I wanted to observe custom, to ruin ones appearance in a show of mourning. As long as I give action to my grief, it won't be able to crush me in turn. Though I didn't mean to bite my palm with the blade. That'll leave a mark." Tsunade takes my bleeding hand in hers to note, "Yeah, you got yourself good. Though the new hairstyle might need a trim once you're thinking clearly." I snort at this, lacing my other hand to blow all the locks of hair over the floor and down off the terrace. I then snap my fingers and the locks burst into flames, leaving nothing left to fall to the ground below. Tsunade sits me down onto the futon, while the others take seats around me as she heals my hand. I look to Genma as he shifts his posture, and I give him a tired smile. "I am truly glad you came to see me, Genma. Thank you so much, it means the world to me that you are here." He nods at this, then points to my middle with a grin.

I grin right back at Genma's imposed question. "Yep. I'm huge, but for good reasons. One is that I've been actively progressing my due date with magic. It's kind of customary to do so during what is considered times of conflict. The other one you'll all love!" I wait until Tsunade is finished healing my hand, then I put both her hands on me, one over each twin. I look at her and tease, "Please tell me how you missed this the first dozen times you examined me?!" She goes bug eyed at this, sputtering profusely, "HOW-WHAT- THIS- YOU'VE GOT BE KIDDING ME! How DID I miss this?! You're having TWINS?!" I give a smile as the others go wide eyed along with Tsunade, save for Jiraiya who just smiles at this. I laugh openly as she fumes at herself, then she notes how far along I am. "Magic indeed! You're already into the third trimester for certain. You're posetive it's safe for you to do this?" I nod to tell her, "Yep, the only side effect is actually having multiples. You don't need to tell me what they'll be, and no telling anyone that little tidbit, Tsunade. Jiraiya is not allowed in the betting pool either, since I told him already. Come to think of it, did you get us anything to eat, sempai?" He nods and hands me a bag with a container inside. I bring out the container as Iruka grabs another few bags from behind him, along with a thermos which he hands to me. I give a sigh and ask, "Lemme guess, it's tea isn't it?" He shakes his head. "No, it's hot chocolate." I grin at him. "Oh yes! Whoever remembered, I so thank you for this." I then open my container and see what inside. Three plain onigiri sit with a smaller container of miso soup and a helping of gyoza and steamed veggies. The others open their containers as I give a quick prayer in thanks, then I pick up one of the onigiri to eat. It's only slightly salty, and I savor every mouthful. I badger them with questions when my mouth isn't full, from mundane to detailed events when I get curious. I even openly tease Genma if he has a new girlfriend or not, which gets him to glare at me. Jiraiya asks me a few questions that I am able to answer without incident, mostly about the amulet and my progression in my pregnancy. I give as much medical detail as Tsunade listens with rapt attention, even having Jiraiya get it out to give to her. She studies it with intricate detail, then looks over the herbs that go with it. Iruka intentionally scoots himself next to me, lacing an arm over me to hold me. I give a content sigh as he hugs me close, then he puts a hand on my front. Kaitlynn notes the hand over her and shifts, making Iruka squack in surprise. I snicker at this, pressing his hand over her as she moves again. The look on his face is priceless, his excitement evident as she does a few more rolls under his touch. Though she ends up kicking me and I grunt at this, "Ow! Why does that one always have to kick me somewhere uncomfortable?" We all laugh as I pop the last bit of onigiri into my mouth, to then finish off the miso soup as Kaitlynn settles down.

Tsunade notes how much I've eaten and says, "Well, it's good you have an appetite. You still want more?" I actually look at her to ask, "Why? Is there more or did we eat it all?" She snickers at this to hold out a container with sliced fruit inside. "That's a yes, here. Balance is key for when you're feeding more than yourself." I nod and help myself to a few strawberries and a slice of melon, Iruka laughing at this, "I'd think you haven't eaten in a week if you weren't expecting." I openly sigh at this,"I can't believe it myself. I have never had to eat so much in the span of one day before. Though my Tovaras made certain I did eat something, from carrot sticks to fruits and nuts to fresh baked bread with honey. And no, they did follow the diet you gave me Tsunade-senpai. I just had weird cravings that needed to be met every so often." Tsunade raises an eyebrow at this, "What cravings would those be?" I give a shiver, "Apparently, one of the twins has a hankering for coconut, which I hate to no end! The other one demands I feed myself pecans, which I also hate! But I'm able to get away with adding them to chocolate ice cream, so it evens out and I don't get sick too often." But then we're interrupted by Genma pointing with emphasis to my bag. I turn and see the gray smoke coming out of the pocket, and I shout, "CRIPES! SOMEONE GRAB MY MIRROR! HURRY! HANG ON A MINUTE, ABEL!" Kakashi jumps up to grab the mirror for me, and he throws it for me to catch eagerly. I run my hands over it to exclaim, "I got it! Sorry! I never expected for you to call me." There in the surface of the mirror is my last Tovaras, Father Abel Nightroad. His hair streaming from his ponytail in long white strands as his glasses wink from the light reflecting off of them. His blue-grey eyes gaze at me, though they look saddened. "Megan, did you forget that today was our weekly prayer session? Or have things been far too busy for you with your pregnancy for you to remember me?" I go stock still at this, then I lower my head as I realize I left him out of the loop. "Abel... I need you to come to where I am... I have need of you, my Tovaras..." He notes my tone and nods at this, "Yes, of course. Whenever you are ready to do so." I nod and toss the mirror over towards the terrace, wrapping a special spell over our mirrors to make the needed portal. My mirror trembles on the floor as it hums, then Abel apears in a shower of lights. Everyone looks surprised at this, but none as surprised as Abel. Then he notes my appearance and goes stock still. Iruka tenses as Kakashi asks, "I take it you know him?" I nod at this, "Yes. This is Father Abel Nightroad. My brother in Christ and... the last of my Tovaras." Abel goes wide eyed at this, his tone dead pan as he asks me, "What do you mean the last?! Megan, where are the other two?! Where are Vash and Nicholas?!" Iruka helps me up, and I hold my hands out to Abel as I grieve, "Vash was killed, his body lost in the wasteland! Wolfwood may soon share his fate, and I can't bring myself to hope he will survive! Abel, I've lost my crimson bird! Tovaras, please-"

Abel grabs hold of my hands to bring me to him, and soon his arms envelope me. His rosary presses into my side and I let myself collapse against him. My added weight has him fall against the doorframe, and we both end up half in the room and half out onto the terrace. I catch his glasses with a flick of my finger to hover them in the air before they fall over the railing, though I'm still trembling and sobbing from my misery. I shift my weight off of him, but he props me back up and into his arms as his glasses drift into my hand. His ribbon has come undone and his hair falls around his head in silver waves. I put his glasses back on for him as he says, "Oh Megan, my child of light! I'm here now, I wish you had found me out sooner!" I give a hiccup as I tell him, "Nicholas put me to sleep with a compulsion spell when dawn came. I haven't had much time to collect my thoughts, I can't even rightly think to begin with. Please Abel, I need guidance! What do I do?! Tell me my Tovaras! I feel so lost!" As he realizes what I mean, Abel takes his hand and presses my cross to my heart. My eyes open wide as he tells me, "What did you say unto me when I asked of you this same question? Who do we turn to when our own strength fails us and we have no other hope left to us?" His answer is apparent to me now, and I close my eyes and nod, "The Lord, who gifts us our strength and who is our hope... How could I have let myself forget... Something so simple and yet so important... Tovaras, I know it was to be my turn this week... but would you...?" He nods at this, his words lacing over me in prayer. The others watch as Abel gives me and my pain to the Lord in communion, his sorrow for me evident as he too cries tears of red along with me. I hang on his every word, my head resting on his chest as the sound of his heart and his voice washes over me. I close my eyes and willingly surrender at last, letting the Lord have all of me and my broken spirit. Though the pain goes deep, the presence of the Holy Spirit is a much needed balm to my soul. I lay in Abel's arms as he finishes his prayer, then I give my own voice to the air. "Yeshuah, I come to you to hold tightly to what I know you will provide to me in my shattering. In your deep and piercing reassurance you always willingly give unto me, I hope to see a glimpse of your love and your splendor to hold me together. You swore to me, on that day long ago, you would be with me always. So I come to you to hold tightly to your stewardship over all that I am. In you who is and will always be my Sovereign Lord and the sheperd of my soul, may I find in this a place of peace and contentment. He whom holds me amonst the stars too numerous to count in the heavens as priceless, I beg of you to make this sorrow my tempering. I know full well your works for me are not yet finished, so I humbly ask you to provide that which I sorely need. Just let me hope that, though my crimson bird may no longer be with me in flesh, let it not be permanent. Let me believe he is with you now, waiting for my own personal easter Sunday and ascention. Let me take comfort from that, if nothing else. Let me believe in a forever with my crimson bird in your presence. Please, grant of me that mercy. And if it is a part of your will, may I know Nicholas will be with you should his time in this life run down before he can return to me. I willingly surrender my hold on them to your care. I surrender myself to you, my Lord and my King. I lay all that I have and all that I am down at your feet, from my desires to my demise. I lay all before you to let it be by your will and no other in this existence. Let all be by your will and your design." Abel gives an "Amen." the same time I do, making me smile at his timing as he tells me, "Even now, you have an exceptional talent with words. I should have you write sermons for the Vatican. His Holiness the Pope even said he wished you'd help him with speeches and such, which I have to agree would be of most benefit." I smile at the compliment. "Thanks for that, my ebony angel."

Abel places a hand on my head, "Your welcome. Better, now?" I take a deep breath at this, "Much, I don't feel like I'm suffocating anymore. Thank you, Abel. I didn't realize what I was missing until you gave voice to what I was neglecting. One would think I'd know better by now, hm?" I look into his eyes, holding his gaze as I tell him, "I should have come to you much sooner, I feel so horrible that I didn't get ahold of you immediately after I woke up. I don't care if my mind is mush right now, it's inexcuseable. I hope you rightly scold me for the next few weeks, my ebony angel. It'll keep me from going nuts at the very least." He laughs at this, then he tugs on the sleeve of my robes. "I didn't realize you had such expensive tastes. You told me you hate wearing formal things, but this looks posetively regal." I give a derisive snort at this, "Thanks, I'd kick you if I wouldn't fall over with you at that! Having something and enjoying using it are two completely different things!" Iruka leans over to us to hold out a hand to me, and I take it gratefully. I then lace my other hand over Abel, so once Iruka has lifted me back up I can do the same for Abel. The others note the look in my eyes, Kakashi giving his carefree grin at me. "That seems to have helped considerably. I'm glad that your friend was here to help." I smile at this, lacing my arm around Abel's waist. "Me too. Abel, these are my friends. From the left is Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui, Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, and then Iruka Umino." I turn to the others and hug Abel a little tighter, "Abel tends to work himself to death for the church, and he's a class shot on top of it." Jiraiya aks me, "I take it you call him ebony angel for the same reasons you called Vash your crimson bird?" I nod at this, "Yes, but please don't pry, sempai. I have been sworn to the privacy of the confessional. Those things are between us and God. I catch you snooping and I'll be furious at you. Got it?" Jiraiya laughs at this, but I note the look on Genma's face. I point at him and say, "I don't care how bad your curiousity is nagging at you either. The first person to try going behind my back about this, gets roasted crispy by a few lightning bolts. Or fireballs in your case, Kakashi-sama." Kakashi laughs at this, but Abel asks, "Whay isn't your one friend talking?" I give a sigh and hold a hand in invitation. "You'll get why when he says something." Genma coughs at this, then says, "I'll take that as a sign you won't freak out on us now." Abel goes bug eyed to exclaim, "Dear Lord! No wonder, he sounds exactly like Vash!" I nod at this, "Yep, sorry to make you stay quiet for so long Genma-san." He huffs at me, pointing his senbon in his mouth my direction. "I told you not to be so formal with me." I whack myself in the head, "Augh! Sue me! My brain is still half shorted out, let's just skip the honorifics while Abel is here. His head will explode if we try to teach him right now. Speaking of heads, where's your ribbon?" Abel looks about the room comically, making confused noises on where he could have dropped it. I laugh so hard I start crying, my eyes watering as I say to him, "I love watching you do that, Abel. I really do, I'll get my spares out of my bag." He smiles wide to say, "You have ribbons especially for me? And it isn't even my birthday!" I roar with laughter at this to say, "You never told me when that is, smart aleck! All I know is the year, and that's a hazy estimate at that! Get over here, sit down, and behave yourself! Sheesh!"

Abel sits in front of me as I levitate my spare brush and the box of ribbons I bought for him out of my bag. I start brushing the tangles out of his hair when Genma asks me, "Where did you get that robe, anyways? It looks really expensive, which you don't usually wear." I sigh and tell him, "I got it to perform funerals for soldiers and officers during the Sovereign War. It is customary there for a woman to prepare the last rites along with the body for cremation. Since I was already the one seeing to them while they were dying most times in the medical tents, I took on the added role without too much of a problem. It's the only one that didn't get completely ruined out on the battlefield. One reason why I got the 'Angel of Death' title during the early years of the war is because I would wear these on the battlefield while I was fighting, with half of it laced off my frame for maneuverability mind you. Do we have any more of that fruit?" Tsunade nods to open the container and I tell her, "Give that to Abel for me, I can hear his stomach begging for food again. I thought I told you to eat more often with those dry stocks I've been sneaking you every week!" Abel sighs to tell me, "You know better than anyone nothing can silence this bottomless pit I have for a stomach. I have been eating those food stuffs, honest." I shake his arm at this, and I hear a rustling. "That would be the dried nuts I sent you last week, even if the tin is half empty. Mix those in with the fruit, Abel." He grumbles and gets the tin out, and Jiraiya teases me by saying, "So, how long have you two been married?" The brush I was holding hits Jiraiya right in the face, snapping his head back as I summon the brush back into my hand with lightning speed. Jiraiya puts a hand to his nose as red leaks out of it, his sputtering evident. Abel puts a hand to his mouth and I keep brushing as the other ninja burst out laughing. Genma about falls over as he gasps, "Wow! Perfect shot!" Kakashi holds a hand up to me, and I clap it with my free hand as Jiraiya fumes, "Did you seriously just do that?! I think you broke my nose!" Tsunade snickers at this to say, "You deserved it, here let me have a look." Jiraiya starts to brush her hands away with his free hand, but I intone lightly, "Sempai. What was it I told you earlier? Let Tsunade have a look, it is rare for her to offer you her help instead of breaking you herself for your foolishness." Jiraiya notes the look on my face, but I intentionally direct my attention back to brushing Abel's hair. Jiraiya catches on to what I'm implying, lifting his hand away so Tsunade can look at the damage. Abel starts to ask me something, but I levitate a piece of fruit into his mouth to shush him, making him choke slightly in surprise. I scold him, "I told you to eat, now dig in." Tsunade pinches the bridge of Jiraiya's nose, tsking at him, "Yep, she broke it all right. Must be from the wooden handle, but that was a good hit." I give a huffed, "I have openly warned him not to tempt my temper. I'm not sorry I did it either. So live with it, sempai." Iruka laughs to say, "You did ask for it, Jiraiya-sensei."

Abel looks up at me to give me a very confused look, and I tilt my head at this. "I'm starting to get lost at all these extra words in names. You mind filling me in?" I nod to then say, "Sure. I'll try keeping it simple for you. They are the formal way of addressing someone, like Mister or Sir or Madam. San is used as a generic for Mister or Miss. Sama is one level higher and can indicate affection. Dono comes from the word 'tono' which means 'lord' and it's use confers utmost respect and shows humility. You still following me Abel?" He nods. "So far, those are the basic ones I take it. Keep going." I huff as I start to lace a ribbon at the back of his head. "Kun is for more familiar ties for a boy's name, it's used among classmates or to express endearment. Chan is for girls in general or little boys, pets or for lovers since it gives a sense of childish cuteness. Much like 'little tyke' or 'my dearest,' so if you use it in my name I will pelt you. Bozu is an informal way to refer to a boy, much like 'kid' or 'squirt' would be used. You still with me?" Abel nods slightly, making me almost lose my hold on his hair. I give him a slap on the shoulder, and he laughs, "Sorry." I begin braiding his hair with the ribbon added in as I continue. "Sempai is for men with the one for women being senpai. These are for those who are senior to you in a group or organization. Kohai is the opposite of this to note than one is of a lower station. Kaicho is for those that hold authority among their peers, like a student body president. Sensei literally means 'one who has come before' and is a title for teachers, doctors, or masters of a profession. Hence why Jiraiya and Tsunade are considered senseis, since she is a doctor and he is a teacher. Then there is when you don't add on any of these to a name, that is called yobisute and means the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Like a family member, spouse, or very close friend would and it is gratifying when one earns this priviledge. Or it can be downright insulting to someone when you haven't. The only other one I know is aniki, which is for elder brothers. Seth would use it for you if she didn't just want to say 'big brother' like she usually does." Abel goes stock still at this, and I give another huff. I finish tying the braid with a matching ribbon to tell him, "Yes, I know about your sister. I know about the other two as well. Don't have a fit or anything, I've known about them since before we met. I'm very good at finding out about these things. Eat your fruit already, Abel." But Abel doesn't move, making Kakashi look over at us in question. I tap Abel lightly on the head with the brush, and he shakes his head before looking back up at me. I give him a warm smile. "Welcome back, you kinda phased out on me. This is why we don't have in depth conversations about the secrets we keep, Abel. You tend to get swept up by the rising tide that remembering your past creates in your head. Is there any slices of mandarin or apple left?" Abel looks back down at the bowl, "Oh, yes there's a few. Why?" I kneel down next to him, "The twins want one of each from that bowl, please." Abel smiles at this, "Is it really the twins or is it you?" I huff at this, "You're splitting hairs, Abel. I wanted cherry first, but they get priority. Now give." His smile is warm as he accomidates me, holding out the container for us to share as I lace an arm around his waist.

Tsunade finishes healing Jiraiya's nose at this point, leaning back to tell him, "Next time, I'll leave it broken. Now then, I should check on your progress more thoroughly, Megan." I give a growl at this, "Of course you would, but that reminds me. Kakashi-sama, get those accursed shots out. In fact, give Tsunade-senpai the whole bag. I've got everything she needs in there and do not want to parade myself to the whole village right now. Iruka, get over here. I'm choosing you for my cushion." Iruka laughs at this, but his smile is expected. Abel looks rather crestfallen, but I tell him. "You're job is to feed the three of us. Genma, grab my money pouch and go get us more snacks, please. Jiraiya, you stay put, you're grounded." Jiraiya openly laughs at this, "As you say, Megan. I'll stay put, in fact I had a few ideas I wanted to write down." I throw him a pen and one of my empty notebooks, when Abel sneaks a hand into my bag. Iruka props me against him, his hand coming to rest on my neck. Abel dips his arm further into my bag and Kakashi asks him, "Just what are you looking for?" Abel tosses my money pouch to Genma as he heads out for more food, before reaching back into my bag to say, "Color me a curious fellow, but I know it's in here. Now where did she- AHA!" To my chagrin, Abel pulls out my sketchbook out of my bag and I clap a hand to my head at this. "AIYAH! You snoop, get over here so I can tug on your braid!" He snickers at this, "So you did put it in a braid again. I figured as much, with the ribbon laced in no less. Turn about is fair play, my dear Tovaras." I hang my head as Iruka notes my agitation. "I take it he enjoys tormenting you with whatever is in there." I nod at this to exclaim, "I'm never going to live this down! Whatever. Iruka, get the container from Abel since the twins are getting antsy for sweets." Abel hands Iruka the container, popping a few pieces of fruit into my mouth. Tsunade then comes to sit next to me as Abel opens the sketchbook, Kakshi leaning in to see what's in it as well. I feel my face flush as I mutter, "So help me, if I wasn't so attached to him, I'd strangle him. Thank GOD I didn't make copies of a few of those, and I'm NOT TELLING YOU where I hid the others! Forget it, Abel!" Iruka laughs at this, while Tsunade readies the syringe for my arrhythmia shot. Iruka gently tilts my head to expose my neck for Tsunade, who places the needle with practiced skill to then inject me with the medication in the syringe. She removes the needle to note, "Remind me to restock this for you later. You've got enough to last for a few days yet, but I'd rather mix it right away. Now then, did you keep everything I need in the same pouch." I shake my head, "That pouch ripped, it's the second pocket from the previous on the left. But we should wait until Genma-san gets back for that one bit, I'd feel guilty if we left him out for that." Tsunade smiles at this, "Like Lee and Naruto won't flip out when they find out?" I laugh at this, "They will have plenty of time to make up for that, I assure you. Especially once they find out I have that on me at all times." Iruka looks down at me to ask, "What are you talking about, Megan?"

Tsunade reaches down into my bag to the correct pocket as she tells him, "I gave her a doppler monitor kit to use, and I'm hoping she still has everything in her bag. This way we don't have to drag her to the clinic right away. Ah, here we go." I laugh as she gets out everything she'll need. "Good luck getting the one to sit still, the other twin will most likely not fidget one iota. But if it goes on the fritz again, we can use the auscilation crystals I have instead. Same apothecary, different magics. Works just like the doppler, but with actual sound instead." Tsunade smiles at this, undoing the tie on the robe I'm wearing. Thankfully, I'm wearing the pants that go with the robe, though Tsunade asks me, "Did you want to change out of this into something less delicate?" I shrug at her, "I could care less really, I actually put this on to keep me warm, I tend to still get cold unless I have a personal space heater hugging me." Iruka smirks at this, "Oh is that what I'm here for. I get it, you just want to use me, don't you?" I bite at his fingers that are still feeding me, and he laughs at this. But then we are interrupted by Kakashi and Abel making surprised noises over my sketchbook. I give a moan at this to ask, "They're at the halfway point aren't they?" Tsunade nods at this and I flush all over. But then Kakashi takes one of the sketches out of the book to walk it over to us, handing it to Iruka as he says, "I take it she's was adamant at getting your good side." I go beat red as Iruka openly stares wide eyed at the piece of paper. There in the sketch sits Iruka, with Naruto laying next to him passed out in the grass. Both of them have scrolls rolled out between them, and each one has a few nicks and cuts here and there, as if they've been training together for hours. Naruto has a few leaves in his messy hair, and Iruka has one of them in his fingers. An unwrapped package of onigiri sits next to Iruka, who has a few grains of rice on his face. On the bottom in my best cursive is the title, Brothers In Spirit. Tsunade looks at the sketch with an approving look, "I'm impressed. Though the grains of rice sticking to your face shouldn't be flattering." I feel like my head is about to pop off my shoulders as i squeak, "It was for realism! You can't easily eat onigiri and not get a few grains stuck to your face or fingers! Due note Naruto also has grains of rice all over his face and on his fingers!" Iruka blinks a few times as he continues to stare, and I can hear his heart rate has picked up a notch. I smack myself in the head as I just go redder, Tsunade looking down to note this and ask me, "Megan, are you all right?" I shake my head at this, "I am going to die of embarrasssment, Tsunade-senpai. Get that needle back out to fill it with air and stick it in my neck again. I'm begging you for a mercy killing. Please." Tsunade blinks at this, then snickers. "I think it's wonderful, but I'm guessing my opinion isn't the one you're worried about." I look to Iruka the same time he looks down at me, and his face is slightly flush. He asks me, "Is it all right with you if I keep this?" I freeze at this, asking a question of my own. "Wait a minute, what? You actually like it, despite the fact I can't get the hands right to save my life?" Jiraiya leans down to stand over us and look at the sketch, "You didn't do that badly. It's the facial details I'm noting. You have talent, trouble maker. I'd love for you to do the cover for my next novel." But Iruka asks me again, "May I keep it?" I nod automatically, "Of course you may. I have the copy hidden away, so it's fine if you keep the original." I levitate a laminated cover out of the sketchbook Abel is still holding to give it to Iruka, pointing a finger at Abel to hiss out, "I will make sure you pay for this, Abel Nightroad. You hear me? You will pay for this!" Abel laughs at this, his michevious grin a sight to see. "Oh, but there are so many sketches in here. They should be shared and enjoyed. Like this one of your masked friend for instance."

He holds up another one, and I about launch myself at him to grab it, but Tsunade holds me down with one hand. I sputter profusely, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! NOT THAT ONE! PLEASE NOT THAT ONE! ABEL, PLEASE! PLEASE NOT THAT ONE! MERCY! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM! NO!" But he hands it to Kakashi regardless and I clap both hands to my mouth as I squeak. Kakashi moves his headband to look at it with both eyes, and they go as wide as saucers. There in the sketch Kakashi sits on his bed, an Icha Icha book resting in his free hand. His vest is off and hanging over a chair and his headband lays over it. He sits slightly propped on his side, one knee up as he reads with the sunlight streaming through a window. But the most apparent part of the sketch is that his mask isn't on, his face in full view. A slight smile plays across his lips as he reads, as if he's enjoying the story with amusement. Abel leans over to look at the sketch next to Kakashi, who just openly stares at the sketch as Abel asks him, "My question is in how accurately she drew your face." Jiraiya walks over to look, and his eyebrows rise at this. Kakashi actually brings a hand up to his face, slipping the mask off to my utter shock. But Abel just leans to the side to look, smiling as he notes, "I'd say she did a perfect job. It's as if she was making certain it would be a mirror image." I lean my head back and choke out, "That was the whole point, Abel! It's why I drew it in the first place!" Kakashi whips his head up to stare at me, "What, are you serious?!" I then point to the sketchbook, bringing out all the pages of them to lay them on the floor around us. "Yes! I see no point in you prolonging this, Abel! Thank you very much, now everyone can openly browse through my work of their likeness!" But there are a few I bring into my hands, gripping them carefully as I say, "Iruka, let me up before I end up with heatstroke already." He notes how red I've gone and helps me up, leading me to the door to the terrace to set me against the doorframe. I shrug out of the robe eagerly, tossing it next to me as he lowers me down to sit. I hide the sketches in my hand under the robe for safe keeping, hoping no one will go looking for them. Tsunade lifts one of herself up to stare, and I note it's the one of her in a traditional yukata with fireflies and fairies in the background. She tilts her head at this, "I'd say you are very good at this, though you need work on your backgrounds and hand anatomy." I chuckle at this, "Hence why many of those are sketch dumps of hands. I had a ton of time to waste in the hospital, remember? I didn't actually sleep for most of it, it was more cat napping for twenty minute incriments. So I had to do something with my time." Jiraiya picks up one of himself and smiles, "Casual clothes, eh? I have to say I like it. Is this you sitting next to me?" I nod as he picks up a sketch of Hinata surrounded by butterflies and fairies. Abel finds one of himself, and he laughs at this, "I take it you were going for casual or something?" I shake my head, "No, more like jazzy nightclub with neon lights." Jiraiya looks at it and nods, "I like it, though the braid seems a bit underdone." I laugh at this, "You try drawing a braid with only your own hair for reference, sempai. It ain't easy, I'll tell you that right now."

Kakashi places his sketch back into the sketchbook with care, picking up another one of him and noting, "Is this me as an Anbu?" I nod at him, "Yes and no, I was going for something edgy. So I went with a goth style for the colors. Hence the black wings under the scarf and the bloody tengu mask." He chuckles at this, "And the spiders weaving the scarf over my face for me. Clever idea, though a bit creepy." Jiraiya picks up one that matched the goth theme, "Oh wow! This has to be you, though the outfit is stunning!" Abel looks at the sketch and proclaims, "That looks morbidly goth for you. Please don't tell me you wore this?" I laugh at the look on his face, "I was tempted. I had to crash a Halloween party with my friend Lupin the Third. Though I went with a different design, the idea was just too good not to sketch. Now if you don't mind, I believe Tsunade was going to do some checking on my twins before we got side tracked." Jiraiya nods at this, picking up the sketches along with Abel and Kakashi helping as Tsunade starts examining me over with Iruka handing her one thing or another. Though they do stop to look at each one as they collect the sketches, Abel finding a few of himself to note how I've drawn him with black feathers added in as a sort of motif. Then he stills as he finds one drawn with intricate care. Kakshi looks over to ask, "What did you-" But Abel silences him with a gesture, then hands it over for Kakashi to see. Jiraiya leans down to see, and the look in his eyes saddens. There in the sketch is Vash, his features drawn in painstaking detail. His smile alights his entire face, especially in his eyes unlike when he would constantly fake good cheer. It is a sketch of a real smile, and Jiraiya notes how it is almost like a photograph. Kakashi gives a sigh at this, getting out a laminated cover to place the sketch with care back into the sketchbook. One more falls out from the back, and Abel picks it up. This one is of Wolfwood, also done with painstaking detail. He to is smiling, a laugh apparent on his lips as he gazes to the side slightly. Abel hands it to Kakashi to slip into a laminated cover, giving a sniff as he looks at me. Then Jiraiya finds another picture of my Tovaras on the floor. This one has both of them in it, with my own frame in between them. My aura traces over the picture with it's scent of lavender, and they know it's actually a photo and not a sketch. Vash has his arms around me as I laugh with abandon, Wolfwood with his hand to my hair to ruffle it in mirth. The three of us are in casual clothes, my sundress swirling around my legs with Wolfwood catching the hem with his other hand. Our joy is apparent at whatever private joke we are sharing, and Jiraiya openly sighs at this. He whispers so only Abel and Kakshi can hear, "We need to go through her things and store things like these someplace out of the way." Kakashi nods in agreement to tell him, "We might be too late, Megan grabbed a handful of these papers and stuffed them under her robe when you weren't looking." Abel nods at this, "I noticed that too, but I wasn't going to press the issue. They might just be the outlines for the portraits she was going to paint." Kakashi notes this, "She was going to use paints? She only does that for special projects. You sure those aren't in here?" Abel nods again, "I didn't see any of them among the ones here. So they have to be a part of the ones she hid from us." Then one very old piece of paper flutters to the floor, it's color very faded and yellowing slightly.

Abel picks it up to whisper, "Where did this fall out of? I don't remember-" But then he claps a hand to his mouth in shock when he finishes opening it. Kakashi and Jiraiya look at him as his hands tremble as he hisses, "Oh my God! This shouldn't even be in here! Why is this in her sketchbook and not in the memento box?! Who moved this into a place she'd find it?!" Kakashi notes the anger in his tone, "What and who is it, Abel-san?" Jiraiya looks down, and he own tone frosts over. "That is like placing a viper in her bed! Someone wanted her to suffer, that's a photo of Jayden!" Kakashi grips the paper at this, his eyes going wide to see the visage of my ghost that haunts me to this day. There in this old photo, is a picture from my former life. I sit at my favorite window in Ten Forward on the Enterprise, and I can't be more than four or five years old. I sit in the embrace of my first Tovaras, his hand holding mine as I read to him out of a book. His expression is completely neutral, since it was during the time he had no ability to feel emotions. But his arm around me is laced over my shoulders with great care, his eyes trained on me as I read. The stars through the window race past as we travel towards a new adventure, but the moment is one of relaxation and peace. Abel notes the joy on my face in the photo, looking up to me as I lean back in Iruka's arms to let Tsunade examine me and the twins. My face is drawn with fatigue and there are dark circles under my eyes, my hair is faded and hangs at odd angles from my shearing it off with my dagger, the rest of me a tad thinner than I should be where it matters. Abel flinches and snarls in evident fury, "Someone changed her from the girl in this photo of perfect joy, to a mere shell of existence who feels more pain than tolerable! I'd kill them! I'd willingly butcher them without mercy for this sin! I don't care about the vow I made to cause no more harm! Someone who would dare do this to her deserves no semblance of compassion or forgiveness!" Abel says this louder than intended, getting my attention as I turn to look at him. My eyes widen at the look of fury in his eyes, then I look down to the photo. "Good grief. What on earth did you find to paint that look on your face, Tovaras?" Kakashi tries to hide the photo, but I furrow my eyes at him. "Out with it guys, what is it? Don't try to hide things from me. I'll just mow you over to get the truth, you know that. So spill." Kakashi sighs at this, getting up to walk over to me. Abel starts sputtering, "NO! Don't give that to- NO! She mustn't see-" But then the photo is opened and placed into my hands as Kakashi kneels down next to me. Iruka looks down at it with me, then he notes how I've frozen stock still. My eyes start leaking tears of red, and my whisper is barely audible to form one name, "Data..." Iruka grips me tight as he shouts, "Where the Hell did that come from?! That shouldn't even be out in the open for her to find! The Asphodel would awaken and slice her heart to pieces! MEGAN, DON'T LOOK AT THAT! PLEASE!" But Iruka notes that I haven't moved one inch, my eyes glued to the photo as if I didn't hear any of what was said. Tsunade places her hands on me with worry, but my attention is completely glued to the photo and the day it was taken.

My words are full of emotion as my mind drifts back to the past. "I was just learning how to read. Data was helping me with sounding out my words and syllables so I would be able to process more difficult reading materials later on. We spent hours sitting at that window, him working on multiple reports and other assignments in his head while helping me when I struggled with certain paragraphs. We had made an agreement that if I finished the book before he got all of his work done, he would take me with him off the ship to go exploring an abandoned vessel. I had such a hard time with the book, when he told me he'd finished his work, I was in tears that I hadn't kept my end of our agreement. But he took me along regardless, and I'd been so happy. We went with the group to explore the ship we thought had been abandoned, but it had been a trap from the get go. The renegades ambushed our group, killing two people right off the bat. Data and I were in the back of the group, so I could easily hide behind some of the cargo in the hold. But a stray laser shot hit the container we were standing next to, and it exploded all over me along with him." I trace my hand absently over my left side, Iruka holding me tight as I continue, "Half my body was burned beyond recognition, I should have been killed instantly. But Data had shielded me from much of the heat, though it damaged him severely in the process. It took days worth of surgery and treatments to get me back to looking like a person again. Dr. Crusher had to reattach my left arm and my left leg along with regenerating my left eye and my vocal chords. I stayed comatose for a full week, and when I did come to, I wasn't able to talk for another full month. Data had be offline for the entire time, his body was so wrecked Geordi didn't believe he and Dr. Crusher could put him back together again. I heard that and ran out of the medical ward, all the way to where they were fixing him. I had climbed up onto the table where Data was laying strewn in different pieces over the surface, and I begged with all my heart and soul for a miracle." I close my eyes, my words full of love as I tell them, "I swore I would give all I have to offer if it meant God would let me keep him. All of my magic responded instantly, lacing all the love and life I had to weave over Data and keep him with me in turn. It was on that day over twenty years ago, I created the Bonding of Souls." I open my eyes to look down on the photo with love, my smile playing over my misery as both joy and sorrow wash over me in unison. Kakashi places his hands over the photo, taking it from me as my eyes go unfocused again. Tsunade notes this and commands me, "Megan, you need to stop. Right now, or the Asphodel will harm you and the twins. Focus on me and my voice." But I don't even blink, my eyes unfocused and unseeing as the Asphodel begins to bloom. But it's pain is muted very quickly as my emotional torment dwarfs it's chilling touch. I give an empty laugh at this, "The Asphodel is a curse of suffering more than a physical curse to bring harm. It's design is to bring agony upon good memories, and right now I have none to bring to mind. Even that moment has become dark and shadowed in my eyes. The Asphodel cannot possibly compete with the anguish losing my koishiteru is already inflicting upon me, Tsunade. Besides, it hasn't tried killing me since I got to my second trimester, the curse cannot directly cause harm to another. As long as I carry the twins, the curse is subdued with this counter measure." But my sob is apparent as I mourn, Iruka holding me tight as I shake in silent grief. We all here the door open, Genma speaking with someone as multiple pairs of feet walk in. "Sorry guys, but I got caught with Megan's money pouch out."

I look up and see Rock Lee standing there next to Genma, his eyes as round as saucers as he takes in the sight of me. "Sister? What has happened to you? What did you do to your hair?" I tremble all over, "Lee... Oh Lee... I... I..." Lee looks to Abel at this, who tells him, "She is grieving, Vash has been killed." Lee claps both hands to his mouth in shock as he exclaims, "NO! Not Vash-kun?! What of Wolfwood-kun?!" I shake my head, "He lives, but he has thrown himself in the path of the reaper to save others. I have no hope left that he will come back to me, hence why my last Tovaras is here." I take Abel's hand and grip tight. "Rock Lee, this is Father Abel Nightroad. Abel, this is Rock Lee, the one I chose to be my successor." Abel goes wide eyed at this. "He is the one you made a Key Bearer? He must be exceptional then, good to meet you Lee... is it san or something else?" I give him an empty laugh, "You got it right, Abel. Lee? Don't just stand there, come and-" He moves so fast I barely register the fact, but then his arms come around me to hug me tight. His entire frame shakes as he about crushes me, crocodile tears leaking from his eyes as he grieves, "Megan! I am so very sorry! I cannot believe that this has happened! Is it really true?! Has Vash-kun really been killed?!" I grip him tightly to me, my own frame starting to tremble as I tell him, "I wish with all my heart I might say otherwise... but his life has ended... Nicholas tried to save him... but he fell from the car and into a pit of quicksand... Nicholas almost didn't dig himself out of it diving after him... Vash is gone and buried in an unmarked grave... I don't even have anything of his to cling to..." But Lee goes stock still at this to tell me, "Megan, wait! That is not true! You do have one thing, he made it for you himself!" My eyes fly open as Lee runs to my bag to open it, throwing things out in his haste to find something in particular. "I know you would never get rid of that, even if it is broken and you cannot wear it anymore. It has to be in here somewhere, I will find it for you!" I blink a few times as my head fogs over, Abel realizing what Lee is looking for to tell him, "It should be in the far right pocket with the blue star stitched on the corner." Lee finds that pocket and opens it, delving his hand in up to his shoulder as he says, "Yes, I think I- YES! Here it is!" He pulls the item out, and my hands clap over my mouth. There laced in his fingers is the necklace Vash made for me, it's purpose to muffle strong auras of evil to tolerable levels for me. Multiple red stars wink over the braided chain in a sea of crimson splendor, with the pendant in the center glowing with the etching of a bird in flight. Though I cannot wear it since the chain's clasp is damaged, it's magic is still potent, the scent of wildflowers drifting through the entire room. My hands shake as I hold them out, "Of course... The warding necklace... How could I have forgotten!" Lee brings it to me, placing the necklace in my hands to then cover them with his own as I choke and shake all over. I look into his eyes, which leak tears and tell him, "Thank you Lee, I'd lose my head if it wasn't sewn on." Lee smiles at me, gripping my fingers tight as I tug him forward. His hands come around my shoulders as I place a kiss to his forehead, his blush apparent as I nuzzle my nose to his in an old gesture of affection.

He places his forehead to mine, his voice shaking as he whispers, "I wish that I could do more for you, Megan. I wish with all of my heart I could bring Vash-kun back for you with magic or some special jutsu." I shake my head and tell him forcefully, "No, Lee! Don't think like that. Such ideas can poison you, don't go down that road. Magic was never meant to make us like God, we are never allowed to change the workings of existence in such a way. We are not to change the things that by design are meant to happen. It takes a lot of wisdom and experience to know when to act and when to accept. There is an old prayer my grandma had on a pendant: God grant me the humility to accept the things I cannot change, the strength to change the things that I may, and the wisdom to know the difference between them." Abel nods in understanding as I continue, "Don't focus on the 'what if' of what could have happened to change the outcome, you'll drive yourself insane doing so. I know that, it's what I did to myself when I got involved in the Sovereign War. Please, for my sake Lee, don't dwell on such thoughts. I beg you, don't do that to yourself, please." He nods and I hug him, Tsunade noting how flush I've gotten. "Megan, you need to cool off." I nod at this as Lee let's me go to say, "Oh, I know!" Lee delves into my bag again, making a few of us chuckle as Abel says, "He's quite energetic, isn't he?"I burst out laughing at this, "You haven't the foggiest idea, Tovaras!" Lee finds my large hand fan for me, Tsunade moving me to the futon for me to lay down as Lee sits next to me to fan me. I give a sigh as the cool breeze tickles my skin, "Yay, much better. Thank you Lee. You're siblings thank you as well." Lee goes stock still at this, "Wait... What did you say, Megan?!" I grin at him, "Surprise! I'm having twins!" Lee drops the fan to grin like a fool, "REALLY?! OH HOW EXCITING THIS NEWS IS! YAHOO!" Lee starts jumping up and down in elation, Abel picking up the discarded fan to continue as Lee whoops and cheers with abandon. My smile is apparent as Tsunade starts cursing under her breath, making Jiraiya ask her, "Tsunade? What is it?" She fumes under her breath, "It's the doppler I gave her, it isn't working. I just opened it and the insides are smashed in places, it's nothing but junk parts now." I give a sigh as I tell her, "Then get the auscilation crystals out, I know they will work for certain. May take a bit of energy to do, but I should be able to use them no problem." Tsunade hands me the multicolored crystals, and I float them around us in a wide circle. Kakashi has me use him for a pillow, his hands wrapping over me and I lean against him as I close my eyes to concentrate. "I'm thinking this will last for a little over a minute, since I'm getting really tired." But then Kakashi laces his hands over mine, "What if I helped you work this spell?" I look up at him, "Might work, you sure?" He nods at this, so I wrap his hand over mine as I say, "Okay then. Now if I pass out, you can all still enjoy this."

My aura alights into the air along with the scent of wildflowers from the necklace, and I weave the magic over the crystals to connect them to the one in my hand. Kakashi adds his chakra into my own energy, and I spread it over the threads to each crystal, until the entire room is laced with crackling threads of lightning and scented lavender. I squeeze my eyes shut as Kakashi brings one hand up to focus, our fingers lacing together as the sound of the twins echoes over the room, two blessed hearts dancing in time to my own. Sounds of amazement filter through the room and I grip Kakashi's hand tight as I focus. My smile is warm and genuine as Lee places his hands over each twin, his laughter sounding in my ears. "Amazing! Truly, this is a most excellent use of magic." Kaitlynn notes the warmth of Lee's fingers and shifts, making him gasp in surprise as she moves about. Abel notes how I'm starting to give slight huffs as I breathe, his concern evident as he gets closer to fan me more. "Megan, are you all right? You're getting really flush." I nod and keep my eyes closed. "Fine, though a glass of water sounds good at the moment." Iruka opens a bottle of water for me, putting it to my lips and I practically chug the whole thing down. Genma laughs at this, "I'm thinking you're gonna fall over soon. How much sleep did you get last night?" Jiraiya goes stock still the same time I do. I open my eyes to look at Genma as I flush all over. "Uh... I got around five hours when Nicholas brought me here to Konoha around sun up. I didn't actually sleep during the night, was a bit preoccupied." Jiraiya rolls his eyes at me, Tsunade catching the action and giving him a look. But he shakes his head and gives her a few pantomime gestures to tell her he'll explain later and not now. My focus starts to wane as my energy bottoms out and I grumble out, "Oh darn. I'm losing steam already? Shoot." Kakashi chuckles at this, taking the crystal out of my hand to hold it between his. "Relax, Megan. I'm sure I can handle such simple manipulation of chakra to keep this going." I huff at this, "Yeah, tell me that after five whole minutes without help. It's more draining than you think." I lace the spell to unhitch my magic from the threads, giving the reigns over to Kakashi completely, and he gives a grunt. "Okay, now you let go. Maybe this isn't as easy as I assumed." I snicker at this, "Well, Tsunade-senpai or Jiraiya-sempai can take over if you get too drained. They have a lot more energy than you do." We sit in companionable peace, the symphony of my daughters echoing around the room as Lee keeps his hands over each girl, Kaitlynn shifting and kicking while Alissa only gives a few twists. But after ten minutes, Genma asks me, "You all right, Megan? You still look flushed." I give a huff as I nod at him. "I'm okay for now, Genma. Though another drink of water would be much appreciated." Iruka oblidges me and gives me the rest of the bottled water, opening another one when I finish the first. I drink half of the second in a few chugs, making everyone frown at me as I shiver, "Better. Now I-"

Suddenly, I feel Wolfwood give a hard tug on the bond, making me drop the water as I give a gasp. "AH! Nicholas?! Shoot, he was really upset!" I grip tight on my end of the bond, pouring all I've got into making some kind of contact with him. My mind reaches out to his, my mental call aching to hear him. _Nicholas?! What happened?! Are you all right?! Answer me, please! Nicholas?! NICHOLAS?! PLEASE, TELL ME YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AT LEAST!_ His aura snakes over me, his mix of emtions sending me reeling as his scent of sweet brandy coats my every breath. I can almost see his hand reaching out to me, then the bond is ripped away from my fingers to leave numbing emptiness. I shout his name as my hands reach for empty air, agony and loss stabbing me soul deep as Kakashi grips me tight. Abel grabs both my hands and starts praying in earnest, knowing full well what such a reaction might mean. All the crystals fall to the floor, each one cracking as I pray in earnest, "No! Please, no! Nicholas! Don't let this mean you've fallen as well! No, Nicholas! NO! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK AGAIN!" I break out of Kakashi's grip to cut a doorway with my Keyblade to get to Nicholas, but Abel grabs me by my shoulders to stop me. "No! Stop! You're in no condition to-" Before I can tell him to stuff it, I realize something substantial and freeze in my tracks. I shudder all over as I whisper, "Oh God... you're right Tovaras... I can't..." Abel looks at me as I start to cry, "What? You're agreeing with me?" I shake my head at this, then I lift up my empty palm to snap my fingers for emphasis. Lee catches on immediately to say, "Your Keyblade, it is not in your hands yet." I nod and start shaking, "How foolish of me, to expect to wield what my heart no longer has the strength to call upon. It would seem I really am of no use. I am far too weak to do anything right. Even though it is for my only koishiteru left to me." Abel pulls me close to hold me, his words saddened as he tells me, "Oh no, Megan. Don't think like that, please. Haven't you been strong for long enough? Regardless of if you had the means to use your Keyblade, I refuse to let you go charging off headfirst into such danger, especially in this condition. Neither Vash or Wolfwood would approve of such risk, and neither will I. You cannot tell me for complete certainty that anything final has happened to Wolfwood, so I will not let you think such. Now then my Tovaras, you are going to lay down and rest, without any further argument. Is this clear?" I close my eyes and give a very long sigh, nodding my head for him as I say, "Yes, you are right, Abel. I don't have enough energy left to light a candle, what good would I do in a fight. I will conceed to your wishes, Tovaras. You'll be much more level headed than myself right now. I shall let you be my sheathe to keep me from cutting myself in my haste." I look over to the others, all of them noting how tired and drained I am as Tsunade tells them, "All right, everyone out. Let's give Megan some time to sleep before she passes out on us. Jiraiya, you need to come with me to explain a few things in confidence." But I look to Lee and say to him, "Lee? Do you think that Guy-san will let you stay here with Abel and myself for today?"

Lee nods at this, "Guy-sensei told me I should stay with you until further notice, that I am to consider you my top mission unless otherwise instructed by the Hokage." Tsunade nods at this, "Then I'll make it official. Lee, you are to protect and keep watch over both Megan-dono and Abel-san until further notice." Lee salutes her and states, "Yes, Lord Hokage!" Abel gets a miffed look as I explain, "Tsunade-senpai is the leader of the village, who is called the Hokage. But my big question is the 'dono' Tsunade-senpai just used in my name. Am I considered nobility now or something?" She laughs and tells me, "You are to me. As of now, you are officially of the noble clans of our Konoha village. I just figured you'd just like me to say such and not have a big ceremony or anything." I nod my head at this, "Thank you for the tribute, even if it sounds a bit misplaced to me. But that's just my depression talking, or the fatigue. In any event, I'm going to go and fall over, after a trip to the bathroom. I hate that any kind of liquids go right through me from this pregnancy." I walk off to the bathroom and shut the door, Abel laughing at this as Tsunade tells Lee. "Be sure you don't let her out of your sight, Lee. Wolfwood-san told us to put her on suicide watch should he not return." Lee and Abel whirl around to look at her, both of them going white at this news. But Lee gets a look of determination on his face to tell her, "Understood! I will not give her the chance to harm herself, you have my word!" Tsunade nods at this, then she's out the door as Abel whispers, "She was serious?! But suicide is an unforgivable sin in the eyes of God! It's murder, even if it is of ones sefl! It's the taking of a life, and is damnable! Has Megan really fallen that far?!" Lee lowers his head at this to ask him, "Abel-san, do you know of Data?" Abel nods at this, "In detail." Lee nods, "Megan told me she would have commited that sin moments after his loss, his last request to her is the only reason she has not openly done so. But she has now in a sense suffered twice that grief, in the death of Vash-kun and in the unknown fate of Wolfwood-kun. Such a loss thrice felt would be far too much, especially ones bound together by such love and magic. Megan may be a wonderful person, but she is still just a person. She may wish to be strong for us, but such sadness will have her giving in to her despair. But that is why we are here, to keep her from giving up and to help piece herself back together. That is our mission now, since Vash-kun and Wolfwood-kun are not here to do so anymore." Abel closes his eyes in understanding, nodding as the door to the bathroom opens and I tell them, "Brr! Wow it's cold in here! Did the room temperature change or is it me again?!" Abel smiles at me, "It's just you, Megan." I give a huff, "When isn't it, Abel? Or better yet, let's blame the twins and call it good." Lee walks over to me and hugs me tight, making me squeak in surprise as he tells me, "Megan, have I told you how important you are to me?"

I blink a few times and say absently, "What? Yes, of course you have Lee. Why?" He looks up at me, and his words are full of love. "Because I don't ever want you to forget how much I love you, sister." I go stock still, and Lee puts his head to my chest as he hugs me tight. For a moment, the ache in my heart lessens as his words bring a bit of peace to my soul. I hug him back, closing my eyes to hold his head to my heart. "Lee... thank you for that. I have been truly blessed to have such a wonderful younger brother in you." I run my hands through his hair, Abel walking over to put his hand to my head. I look up at him and say, "As I am also blessed to have you here with me, Abel. Truly, even in my grief I have been given much in the ways of grace, in those whom I love that are here with me now." Abel leans down and kisses my head at this, "I know, unlike last time when you had no one to turn to." I sigh and tell him, "I had plenty of people to turn to, I just chose to walk away and not go to them in my shattering of self and all that I was. Instead of one funeral, I made them hold two, one for Data and one for the person I used to be before he died. I went from being whole and full of life to throwing myself into the Sovereign War, all to shed blood and hopefully get impaled by an enemy blade. Thankfully, God kept me from getting myself killed the entire time I was actively fighting and getting into heaping loads of trouble. I fought in the war for five years, wandered from world to world seeking an evil to destroy, ending up in the glorious lands of Azeroth. I threw myself into the campaigns against the Lich King and to prevent the Cataclysm before exploring Pandaria and it's beauty, I even took up farming to aid the locals and I still own the plot of farmland there. Then Merlin contacted me to help against the Heartless, introducing me to Master Yen Sid as a last ditch effort to salvage what hope I had left inside of me. By the time I found Vash and Nicholas, I was willing to throw up the white flag and just roll over dead. And now, after ten full years of hardship and struggle, I have come full circle. At least this time, I have more than enough reason to keep fighting. Last time I saw no possible future to strive for. This time I have my twins along with the rest of you." Lee nods with enthusiasm, his eyes leaking but he has a smile on his face. "Yes! You will always have me here waiting for you!" I ruffle his hair to note, "Provided you don't get yourself killed, Lee." He flinches at this, but I tell him, "Well you weren't planning on doing such anyways!" He nods at this, and they bring me over to the futon. Abel props himself against the wall to bring out my bible and read for me, Lee framing the pillows around me to then lay with me in the futon to help keep me warm. Lee's hands come to rest over each of my girls, the both of them shifting slightly as he laughs, "I must say, your twins are very lively, Megan." I give a tired nod at this, "Any time they feel extra heat, they get active. But they usually settle down around this time of the day, so I hopefully will stay asleep along with them." Lee shifts me in his arms so my head is resting on him to use as my pillow, and Abel starts to read from Psalms for me. His voice is like sunlight, warming my soul as I drift off to sleep, grateful for the gifts of the Holy Word given voice by my souls brother and the steady beat of Lee's heart.

When next I wake, the stars have come out in full splendor, the nightmare I had making me bolt upright in the futon. Abel comes up behind me, grabbing my wrists as I shout out, "Nicholas! Is he back yet, what time is it? ABEL, WHERE IS HE?!" Abel calms me down as he tells me, "Stop! It's not even midnight yet! Calm down, Megan! Please, just try and calm down!" I shake and give him a nod, "Dear Lord! It was just a dream, just another nightmare... It wasn't real..." Abel frowns as I cry, "Nicholas was dying when he came back, he had just enough time to give me a last kiss in farewell before he passed in my arms!" Abel crushes me to him as I tremble, my sobs making him rub his hands over my back. Lee comes running in from the terrace. "I am sorry I dozed off! What is wrong?!" Abel tells him, "Another nightmare, of Wolfwood making it back only to perish." Lee flinches at this, placing his hand to my head in sympathy as I tremble all over. We are then interrupted by the sound of Jiraiya coming back, his anger apparent as he curses under his breath. Lee asks him, "Jiraiya-sensei, what is wrong?" Jiraiya halts in the entranceway to curse out, "Tsunade just got word about that missing team that went out this morning to hunt down that wanted criminal. Four of the five of them are dead, with the last one in critical condition in the hospital. But it isn't looking like he'll make it, the poison is unlike anything Tsunade has seen before. So that means-" I'm already up and moving at this point, grabbing my bag to tell them, "Abel, get my sandals! Let's move it!" Jiraiya walks in to note the look of determination on my face. "Just what are you scheming, trouble maker?" I look at him and state, "I'm not dead yet, and I have enough power in me to try making some difference where I can! You can either help or get out of my way, sempai!" Jiraiya and Lee smile at this, Abel finding my sandals as we all run to the hospital. Sakura is the first one we run into in the lobby, her eyes going wide as she asks, "Megan-senpai! Why are you-" I hug her and say, "Where's the survivor from the failed mission? I want to try my hand at salvaging him! Which room Sakura-chan?" She nods and runs us to a far room of the hospital, Shizune there to exclaim, "Sakura! Megan-senpai! Just what in-" I run over to the patient on the bed, pouring my aura over the man who is as white as the sheets. "This looks bad. But very familiar, just where have I-" But then I remember and I give a vehement curse, "But this is- oh SHIT! Mossfungus poisoning?! Abel, my bag! HURRY!" He hands it to me and I delve both hands into the bag, searching for the specific potions and concoctions I bought during my travels in Ivalice. Memories of the War of the Lions drift through my head for a moment, but then I find the Antidotes and wrench them out of my bag. I give the patient three of them right away, taking six more to mix them in a solvent for the medical fluid. I call out to Sakura, "Get ready to use that Delicate Illness Extraction Technique! I just pray it hasn't completely invaded his system!"

She goes wide eyed and I have Abel get out all the Antidotes to add many of them to each batch of medical fluid. She asks me, "Are you sure that-" I cut her off, "It's needed! Or he'll start aspirating spores any second! We need to purge this out of him yesterday! The Antidotes I used only removed it from his bloodstream, or do you want to hold him down while I do it?" Both Sakura and Shizune go wide eyed at this, but Lee runs up and holds the man down for me. "I have him Megan! Do what you need to do!" I nod and forgo being gentle, lacing four of the batches of medical fluid over the patient to then make two incisions into his lungs. "Screw playing nice with the grim reaper, just hold him down so he doesn't levitate off the bed!" My aura roars through the room, the tattoos lacing over my frame as each batch of medical fluid soaks into the man's chest through the incisions. He starts shouting at this, trying to get off the bed as Sakura and Lee hold him down for me to work. Abel places his hands on my shoulders as I squeeze my eyes shut to concentrate, "Abel, you can start praying at any time now! This isn't going to be easy!" Abel starts to pray as I work, using the fluid to scrub all the spores and toxins in his lungs out of his system with as much care and ability as I can possibly give. He chokes and writhes as I work, the monitors reading out how hard his heart is pounding at the agony. I start to pray as I shiver, "Please let this work! Shizune, make damn sure his heart doesn't give out on us! I'm not about to let him keel over from our rescue efforts!" Shizune nods, her face set with determination as she places her hands on his chest. I bring the poison saturated fluids out of the incisions after scrubbing all of the spores out of his lungs, dropping them back into the containers as I take another to his neck. I go as quick as I can to purge the spores from his airways, making certain the fluid doesn't cut off his air supply as I work. I lace one last batch into his chest, soaking his heart and every fiber of the muscle tissue in the fluid with as gentle of a touch I can manage. He shudders as I work, Shizune noting what I'm doing under her fingers with amazement. "How is it you can do this with such control, Megan-senpai?!" I give a laugh as I almost lovingly run the fluid over his heart and into it's chambers to gently cleanse away every bit of the toxin as I tell her, "My soul is that of water, Shizune. It bends to my will as would a lover in the throes of passion. It's also why I am an excellent hemomancer, but that was for offensive most times." I gently extract the last batch of fluid from his body, dropping it into the container as Sakura notes, "His vitals are rising! It really worked! Excellent job, Megan-senpai!" I give a huff as Abel hugs me in elation, then he brings me over to a chair. I flonce into it with a huff, but then I throw a fist into the air in triumph. "Booyah! The angel of death can stuff it! Let's bask in the victory for a spell, whoo boy am I hot!" Abel grabs a chart off the table and fans me with it, making me giggle as Tsunade runs into the room. Shizune gives her a run down as Sakura examines the poison in the medical fluid. Lee comes over to hug me as Abel keeps fanning me. "How did you know what poison it is?" I grit my teeth and answer. "That is a loaded answer, Lee. I know it because I myself have used it on others."

Everyone goes stock still at this, so I explain. "It is a poison derived from a toadstool found in the land of Ivalice. I used it in the Sovereign War repeatedly, since the poison has no cure on a world where such fungus does not grow or is even known to exist. Granted, I only used it on horrid criminals that deserved prolonged deaths, but it doesn't detract from the sin in my book. But they know of it now, since those that perish from it end up fertilizing the spores while they lay in their graves. It is said those that find Mossfungus growing on a family grave, it heralds the end of that family or clan. Which proves to be an accurate superstition most times, at least my knowledge of it saved a life instead of taking one this time around." I go limp in the chair as Tsunade tells them, "Which explains why I didn't recognize it, this poison is from another world?!" I nod at this, "Yep, the spores in the batch are still viable to glean information from. The Antidote extract will have sterilized them so they won't grow, but you'll now have enough to take to the other Kages to warn them of this pox veiling itself as an unknown spectre of death." Tsunade nods and has Shizune and Sakura take the containers and a few of the Antidotes to the lab to get to work. I look to the man in the bed, and I intone a healing spell. "He looks way too pale to me. Share lives with all things in nature, Regen." Orbs of yellow hue circle around the patient on the bed, before popping to douse him in sparkling fuschia lights as if he's been coated in glitter. I give a huff as Abel asks me, "What did you do?" I tell him, "White magic that invigorates the life force, gradually restoring health over a period of time. It should last for a few hours." Lee smiles at me, "You might want to use that on yourself, Megan. You are just as pale as he is." I snicker as we hear footsteps run down the hallway, then Hinata and Naruto skid to a halt at the door. My smile is warm as I get up, "Hey you two, I'm glad to see you both!" Naruto runs over and hugs me tight, his excitement at seeing me shining in his face. "MEGAN! Welcome home, sister! I'm so pleased to see you, I missed you!" I laugh as I lean down to place a kiss to his head, his blush at my doing so spreading over his face as I turn to Hinata, "I take it you just heard I was here?" Hinata nods, "I just got back from a mission when Naruto-kun told me you'd come back." I pinch Naruto for this, "And you made her run all that way, for shame Naruto! I should whack you over the head!" He snickers as Hinata tells me, "Actually, I was the one ahead of him for most of the run to greet you." My laugh peals over the air like bells at this, unlacing myself from Naruto to hug Hinata to me, running my hand through her short cropped hair at this. "Why am I not surprised, it is so good to see you. Just don't squeeze, or I'll likely pop." Hinata laughs at this, but then gives an audible gasp as one of the twins shifts against her frame. "OH! The baby moved!" I grin at her, "Nope, one of them did!"

Both Naruto and Hinata go wide eyed at this, Naruto shouting, "WHAT?! How many are in there?!" I hold up two fingers, and they both tackle me in elation. Naruto puts his head to one side of my stomach, "AWESOME! I get to have two little tykes to play with! Wow, this is so cool! Hinata, come listen!" She gets a bit flush, but I bring her to press her ear to the other side, the both of them grinning at the sound. Abel places his hands on my shoulders as I tell him, "Abel, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, my adopted little brother and sister to go along with Lee." Naruto looks up the same time Hinata does and I point to Abel and tell them, "This is my Tovaras, Father Abel Nightroad. I expect the both of you to treat my ebony angel with the same courtesy and love you do with me, okay?" Naruto gets frown on his face as Hinata bows to Abel. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Abel-san." He smiles at this, but Naruto asks me, "Speaking of, where are Vash-kun and Nicholas-kun? Did they come with you this time?" I go stock still at this, Naruto looking up to see tears well in my eyes. Hinata grips my hand as Lee tells them for me, "Vash-kun will not be coming back. He was killed yesterday." Both Naruto and Hinata clap their hands to their mouths in horror, and I give them the full story as we walk out of the hospital to head for the Hokage monument. I even tell them what Wolfwood and I did that night, making them all flush at this. But I give a sigh as the breeze picks up to lace the sleeves of my robes around me. "Would you rather I gave up on living and cling to the dead? Nicholas is the last of my bondmates, and therefore will be the one I will give what is left of me should he return to ask it of me. As such, should he deem to keep me, I expect you all to help me plan out a wedding for us. It may have to wait for a bit, but Nicholas loves just as much as I do him. I'll never really know if I would have chosen him over Vash, which I'm sure will haunt us both. But I also know Vash would want us to be there for each other. He'd have readily given us his blessing. I know that, he had that much love for us both." I look up to the monument, Abel walking over to stand in front of me with a frown on his face. I'm not surprised in the least when he slaps me, making the others shout at him as I bring up a hand to stop them. "I deserved that, guys. Don't be mad at him for the reprimand." I look up at him to note, "Be warned. You try hanging him for taking what's left of my chastity, I'll keel haul you in turn. Unless you wanted to humor my interest in you and finally toss your hat in the ring for my hand?" He blinks a few times, then smiles at me. "We both know there's a difference in loving someone and being in love with someone, my Tovaras." I snicker and tell him, "HAH! The one always leads to the other, Abel! I'm already half in love with you, it wouldn't take much to topple the other half in with the first! I told you the night we met you'd be a joy to have as a lover, and I meant every breath I gave in saying such!" He laughs along with me. "That you did, but I'm far too old for you." I wave a dismissive hand, "Psht! Semantics! Vash was older than he let on as well, though your age is staggering! I've always been drawn to older men, especially those with long hair and gorgeous eyes. But it is what is in your heart that draws me to you, Abel. So take heed, should I need a reason to find another bondmate, you will be the first my heart in it's shattering will seek out to do so... If I am still functioning enough to be of worth to you..."

Abel places his hands on my shoulders as I lower my head, hot tears flowing down my face as I say, "I love you just as much as Vash and Nicholas, though it be in a different form. Why else would I call you Tovaras, why else would I keep you so close even when we are worlds apart? I may have a family here in Konoha, but you are my souls equal, Abel. You know me the best out of anyone still with me, I have shared with you things not even Vash or Nicholas know of! In spirit I have made myself completely vulnerable to you, though I must wonder if you would ever be willing to do the same with me. So please, don't judge me for giving myself to Nicholas when I needed a full surrender to anothers love. I needed to have that from him, and he provided the love and stability he swore unto me when he proposed his courtship a year ago. I know full well it broke my vow of chastity to God, but I will not apologize for letting myself be weak for once and giving myself to someone else to partake of their strength. God put Nicholas in my life to give my broken heart love again, I find not taking him up on his extended hand to provide it when sorely needed insulting. I will not apologize for it, and I will never ask to be forgiven for that choice. I will ask to be absolved of all my other sins, but I will never recant that night, not even for the sake of my soul. Let that one choice be my sin that I take with me to Heaven's Judgement, and I will willingly stand tall and proud and admit my guilt of it should God see fit to charge me of the crime." Abel gives a sigh at this, his laugh whispering from his lips to hug me tight. "Why am I not surprised you'd say such? You'd have turned my hair white long ago if it wasn't already." I snicker at this, but I nuzzle my face to his chest as I bring my wings out, enfolding them over his frame to bring us even closer together. I'm then tackled from behind by three pairs of arms, making me squeak as Abel laughs. I choke out, "Ack! Help, I'm being ganged up on! Eep! Mercy, mercy! Oof! Any of you squeeze any harder, and my water will break!" But the arms around me just hold me tighter, making me topple over with Abel and the teens coming down with me. We all land in a heap with a few of my feathers going into the air, one of them falling down to land on Abel's nose. He takes a hand and grabs it as the teens start apologizing profusely, but I just burst out laughing. This gets the rest of them to join me, our mirth echoing over the village as Abel holds my head to his heart to lace his fingers through my hair. I snuggle my head closer, the sound of his heart a blessed comfort to my own.

I tell the teens, "Okay, it's way past time to be asleep. You three had better head home now, I need to do something with just Abel present. Okay?" Naurto and Hinata let go, with Lee hugging my tighter for a moment before letting me go as well. Naruto tells me, "Okay, Megan. I'll be over later to take you out for some ramen. My treat this time. It may take a few days, since I have another mission to do tomorrow. But I'll make a full day of us catching up together. Believe it!" I smile at him as he and Hinata head out, but Lee tells me, "I am not leaving, Megan. The Hokage has charged me with guarding you while you are here in the village." I freeze when I realize what he means. "You're going to keep me from hurting myself. Is that it, you're my bodyguard for the suicide watch?" Lee nods at this, his fist raised as he declares, "I am your brother! I will not let any harm come to you, especially from yourself! You have my word!" I give a nod as Abel and I sit up, though my head is still pressed to Abel's chest as I tell Lee, "Good, I'll need that from you to keep my darkness from consuming me. In that case, get my ritual staff out of my bag for me." Abel runs a hand over the feathers of my wings, making me shiver as he asks me, "Why do you need your staff?" I give a sniff as tears flow down my face. "The dead are said to need guidance, Abel. Four people were lost today, along with my crimson bird. My broken heart aches to give them tribute, and as such, a Sending is what I mean to give." Lee reaches into my bag, bringing out my ritual staff Arc Arcana that is adorned with tassles and beads, the sphere in the center glowing in multiple hues. His eyes go wide as the staff itself begins to glow, a few pyreflies swirling in expectation from the sphere over the staff as Abel nuzzles his face to my head. "Of course, Megan. I won't stop you from giving these last rites. By all means, give to them what you feel is best to honor them all by." Abel helps me up as Lee holds out the staff in a formal bow. "Here is your staff, my lady." I give him the same bow as I take the staff from him. "Thank you, my brother." We then hear Kakashi and Iruka walk up to us, with Jiraiya and Genma following behind. All four of them look at my staff in question as I say, "Good, I was thinking you guys should be here for this. Let us give tribute to the fallen in this sacred and glorious right of passage from this world to the hereafter."

I have all of them stand to watch, and the pyreflies of the surrounding foliage start to wail as they fly towards me. The spectral lights swirl around my frame as I begin the dance. "The hitodama shall be given rest, to go where they are destined. Let us give homage to their lives as we grieve for their passing." The Hymn of the Fayth is played from the sphere in the staff, it's melody majestic yet laced with grief. It's symphony alights my own lips, the song haunting as I give all of my heart in it's recital to cry it's resonace unto the stars. "I-e-yu-i! No-bo-me-no! Re-en-mi-ri! Yo-ju-yo-go! Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e! Ku-ta-ma-e!" I move slowly in the dance, twirling the Arc Arcana around me and with me as I sing and dance to give the Sending all I am able. Pyreflies come by the multitudes, from the trees and the very rocks of the monument, even off the frames of my loved ones that stand to watch the Sending in awe. My tears flow freely, my heart breaking in grief and loss as I give my crimson bird a farewell fitting my loss of him. My robes flow with my movements, the magic laden threads coming alive as they wink and sparkle about my frame to heighten the beauty of the dance I give to the Sending. The very stars pay tribute, lacing glowing shafts of light about me as I sing without halt the Hymn of the Fayth over and over as I dance. I note the four figures that stand around me in a circle, knowing them to be the last remnants of the team of ninjas that died. I bid the spectres to fade as I perform, and the pyreflies burst from their frames to howl and lament around me, adding to the glowing multitudes as I dance. Not once do I falter in voice or in step, giving my full attention to the Sending as Abel intones a prayer of last rights. I give all my heart and energy to the Sending for a full hour, until I know I can't take another step. When I've halted to finish the Sending rites, all heads are bowed in respect, my staff held high to the heavens as I give a last whisper, "My heart will always embrace you, Vash. May the Lord keep you close in His stewardship of you in Heaven. I thank you with all my being for the love you graciously gave unto me. I only wish I had given you more in turn. But it would never have been enough. My beloved, my crimson bird, my Vash the Stampede. Until we meet again in the hereafter... Farewell..." I collapse to the ground onto my knees, tilting my head back to give a keening wail of misery, my wings going black before breaking away from my frame in a shower of smoldering ebony feathers. The staff falls from my grip as my hands clutch my chest where my heart shatters inside me, then the world follows suit as Jiraiya catches me before I fall over. His arms are like unrelenting steel around me, keeping me tight to his frame as I wail and grieve with abandon. Then I note the lightening of the sky, Abel saying, "The dawn... It's morning..." My hands grip my chest all the tighter, "Sunrise, the hour of twilight's passing." I look into Jiraiya's face, and he knows what I mean. "He hasn't shown up yet. That doesn't mean he's dead, Megan." But my sigh is one of defeat. "The time is up, sempai. You know what he told you to do. Henceforth, I am now your prisoner, so put the cuffs on me already." Jiraiya jerks as if I slapped him, but Kakashi walks over and puts a hand to my neck, his fingers finding a nerve cluster to render me unconscious. The last thing I hear is his whispered apology, then my world goes black to match my broken heart.

I wake and spend the next few days in Jiraiya's hotel room as I grieve, Lee keeping a vigilant watch on me as I lay in the futon or sit on the terrace in the fresh air. I spend much of my time awake in silence, one of my loved ones holding me close as I use what energy I have on the amulet to speed my pregnancy to full term. My fingers are laced into the amulet as I cast, the necklace Vash made for me woven into the fingers of my left hand as the cross Wolfwood wore hangs from the fingers of my right. Abel is rarely out of arms reach, his prayers and scriptures my best lifeline to keep my head above the tide of misery that threatens to consume me. But today Kakashi and Lee decided with me to take him out to see Konoha and get him some decent clothes. Jiraiya sits with me as my music player echoes piano hymns and songs of gospel to keep the silence from drowning me in Abel's absence. I recognize the song that plays next, and I give my voice to sing the words as the piano and stringed instruments play. When the song ends, Jiraiya asks me, "You know the lines to that?" I lower my head. "I know a lot of the songs that are playing, sempai. My grandpa loved the Lord with all his heart, and his greatest joy was in giving praise unto our Savior. There was always hymn music like this playing at the house, or grandpa would be at the small organ playing one hymn or another. If he wasn't singing the words himself, he would be listening to us grandchildren give our voices in worship. He was the only one who could make me stand in front of a full congregation of people and sing." I smile as I remember one particular Sunday on Mother's Day, "Grandma had wanted my cousin Darcy and I to do a duet for the elders at the nursing home for Mother's Day one year, and the both of us were terrified to do so. But grandpa told me it would mean the world to him and grandma if we did. Darcy was even more shy than I was around strangers, but I convinced her to do it with me, though I practically tugged her arm off getting her to stand with me in front of everyone. We faced each other and gave all we had, having her keep her eyes on me for the whole hymn to settle her nerves. It worked perfectly for us both, and she was smiling by the time the song ended. We made grandma and grandpa so happy, they got us each a small cupcake from the best bakery in town." Jiraiya smiles along with me, noting the warmth in my eyes has returned. "I take it you loved him dearly." I nod at this, "My grandfather on my mothers side passed when I was barely four. I grew up with only one grandpa, but he will always be the one I consider to be my hero. He gave a meek and lonely little girl a place to feel special and cherished. I was never worthless or odd, to him I was perfect in every way and felt such in his presence." My eyes leak tears as I gaze at Jiraiya with love. "I find that such is no different from you, sempai. Though it be a different sensation of contentment, the love you give to me is just as potent and uplifting to my heart and spirit." Jiraiya blinks a few times before smiling, his own eyes watering as he brushes them away. "Here now, stop that or you'll get me going, trouble maker. You've done enough crying for all of us by now."

My laugh is audible, though it leaves me breathless as sorrow laces into the joy. "True enough... but at least I'm not catatonic yet... Though I may end up like that.. if any of the rest of you keel over on me..." I remember the vision I had of Jiraiya's passing, and I jerk to then tremble as I whimper. Jiraiya knows where my mind went, since my hand unlaces from the amulet to reach out to him in desperate pleading. "Sempai! I- SEMPAI!" He doesn't hesitate, his fingers wrapping into mine as he kneels in front of me. His other hand rests at my neck, his touch full of heat compared to my cold skin. His kiss to my forehead is just as heated, then I'm in his arms being crushed in a bear hug to his frame. I wrap my hands into his shirt and for a moment, the sensation shifts to a long ago memory. I freeze as my senses register the scent old laundry detergent and a bare whiff of aftershave mixed with a specific colonge, the sound of rumbling laughter echoing in my head. My eyes fly open in shock as I breathe, "...was that... It couldn't be..." Jiraiya lifts my head to gaze into my eyes and he tells me, "The Shingan... Megan? What is it? What is it that you see?" But my eyes don't focus on his, they see but the vision as I whisper, "...Grandpa? Is that... you? Could it be that... is this your way of comforting me from on high?" Jiraiya goes stock still as my eyes close for me to smile as another sensation brushes over me. "If this blessing is truly that, I'd much rather you give Vash your attention and tell all your jokes to him instead of being here with me. And if you do see Nicholas outside Heaven's Gate, do drag him in or he'll stay outside smoking indefinitely. Grandpa... I know I made a ton of mistakes and a lot of bad choices... I hope you can forgive me..." But the feeling just gets stronger, lacing over me as I smile, "I know, I love you too. I'll try really hard and do my best. I promise. I'll see you later on, so you'd better be there at the door like always waiting to hug me tight." As if on cue, my music player chooses a specific hymn and I lift my head to give voice to the song. When The Roll Is Called Up Yonder comes flowing from my lips as my eyes shine with silver that could almost be mistaken for white. But after the song is finished, I go limp and lean into Jiraiya. His arms hug me to his front as I tell him, "If only Heaven had visiting hours, I'd be up there every chance I could get. Oh well, I'll have an eternity once I head home. But I still have a life to live here with the rest of you, now where'd that amulet get to?" Jiraiya sighs at this, "At least you plan on staying for a bit. But you should take a break with that amulet soon, you're going to burn yourself out." I nuzzle my nose into his neck at this, making him laugh as I intentionally bring my hands forward to tickle his sides. He jumps as I snicker at him, his own laugh shaking his frame as he shakes a finger at me, "Hey! That's not fair! Such a sneaky little fox, trouble maker." Then the door opens and in walks Kakashi, followed by Lee and Abel in a whole new attire. I go wide eyed as I take in the sight of Abel in a simple yet very good blue kimono and grey hakama pants outfit, with the zori fitting perfectly. I clap in elation to exclaim, "Wow, you look amazing, Tovaras! It's perfect, thank you for running him to get properly outfitted, guys. I really do appreciate it. C'mon and turn for me Abel, I want to take this in!"

Abel flushes all over as he gives me a turn, Lee smiling at my enthusiasm. "It is good to see you smile, sister." I laugh at this as I give my full attention to Abel. "Makes me want to get my paints out, but I'd rather it be for a group portrait with all of us dressed to impress. But maybe a quick photo opportunity." I have Abel stand on the terrace, lacing my magic over a blank sheet of paper to capture his image, the golden script lacing over the edges to frame it and give the date on the back. Kakashi sets down the bag with the other items of clothes I had them purchase for Abel next to me. "You were right, his outfit was really falling apart. You may have to have him get a new one. The seamstress told me she wasn't even going to attempt fixing it." I shrug at this to say, "Meh. What needle and thread can't mend, my magic can do to make it as good as new. How much did he complain at you two getting him all this?" Kakashi laughs, "Vehemently. He kept saying he's taken a vow of poverty and couldn't afford any of it." I give a huffed, "Hence why I pay for everything for him when we're together. I never took such a vow, and I told him it is my duty to provide for those that cannot do so for themselves, especially for ones that I love. Did you get him tea to go with his sugar?" Kakashi laughs at this, "Yes. I was hoping you were joking about the thirteen spoonfuls for each cup. But he drank four like that." Kakashi gives a shiver as I laugh, Abel telling him, "Don't forget the box, Kakashi-san." I look over at Abel to ask, "What box? What are you-" But then Kakashi covers my eyes from behind me. I squeak in surprise, making all four of them laugh as a large box is placed in my hands. I feel the bow laced over the box, and I tell them, "I swear, if you three got me a kimono to match his, I'm gonna hit all three of you." But Kakashi just laughs to lift his hands from my eyes. "It was a custom order, we just picked it up. Open it and see for yourself who spoiled you." I go to sit by the door to the terrace, running my hands over the wood of the box with care. I gently untie the bow of the ribbon, folding it as Abel notes, "You do enjoy prolonging things to keep us in suspense." I giggle at this, "I'm savoring the moment, you can't enjoy unwrapping a gift twice, Tovaras." I open the box and give an audible gasp as Jiraiya comes to sit next to me. Inside is the most beautiful kimono I have ever seen, it's material made of the softest of silks. The entire pattern is that of blue wildflowers, with light purple butterflies and green leaves adorning the entire piece. The obi is of softest blue with pale green for the ties. The juban and nagajuban are of muted grey to compliment the outer kimono. The tabi are underneath to lay over a pair of finely made geta sandals, along with a smaller box. I open it and find a few kanzashi hair ornaments to depict butterflies of jade that would nestle the butterflies among the curls of my hair.

I close both boxes, shaking all over as Abel notes my expression. "Megan?" My eyes are unfocus as I breathe, "Dear Lord God Almighty, a furisode! Only one of you would have enough to get this!" I look up at Jiraiya as he laughs lightly in my ear, his fingers twisting into my hair. "I didn't just buy it, trouble maker." I look at the top of the box, and I about drop it. On the top is the kanji for 'Oil' which denotes his status with the toads, and I choke out, "Holy- You- You-You had your kamon put on the box?! You had all of these custom made?! Even- even the kanzashi?! Is that why the jade is freshly polished?! You had it all made custom for me?!" Lee reaches down to take the box from my trembling hands, his own smile apparent as I turn to Jiraiya. His hands frame my face, his lips touching my head as he tells me, "Yes. All for you, my beloved daughter. Granted, it was your koishiteru that came up with the idea when they came last time. They picked out the pattern and the design for the kanzashi ornaments. But the rest is all from me. They wanted to bring you back for your birthday in order to surprise you. But I think now is the best time, though you won't be able to fit into it until the twins are here." He hugs me close, and I realize what his intention is. "It's a bit late to hold a seijin-shiki for me, sempai. I'm 25, not 20." He laughs at this, "What's the word you always use, semantics? I see no reason not to make you my ward officially, I just finished with Tsunade to make me your guardian since those two won't be here to watch over you." I go stock still, my eyes going as wide as allowed. "Yeshuah, Miriam, and Yosef... Are you telling me you adopted me?! You made it completely official, for the entire village if need be?!" He hugs me so tight my joints pop. "I did, I'm not about to let you walk this path without giving all I have for you. You are my daughter to care for and guard, trouble maker. I may be a poor substitute for your koishiteru, but I will lay claim to you as family none the less." Slowly, my hands wrap around him, until I hug him back with a whispered, "I happily accept your stewardship over me, sempai. Gladly and with great abandon. Though Abishal will be fuming that you did so without his consent, since he laid claim to me first." Jiraiya twitches slightly, "He did? I thought Merlin was just your sensei in magic?" I shake my head, "He was my other grandfather to replace the one I lost at age four. But he will be very pleased that you have given so much to bring me into your heart. He might just craft something for the both of us. Which might mean we'll have to make sure it doesn't combust or chase us around the village, his crafting techniques tends to backfire a lot of the time." We all start laughing at this, my kiss to Jiraiya's cheek making him hug me tighter as I soak up his love like much needed sunshine.

But then Kakashi notes, "If I had known you'd gotten her such an expensive thing, I'd have given her the other bag first." I look over at him to see he's got a frown on his face, his sigh of dissapointment audible. I look to Lee as he hands me a few more bags. "We noticed that you do not have many things to wear that will accomidate your pregnancy. So we went and got you a few yukatas to fix this." I look into the bag and there are half a dozen folded yukata for me, a couple obi and juban underneath with a simple pair of geta at the bottom with a couple lighter hakama in the other bag with some hand fans and a purse. I grin at this, getting up to first hug Lee and then Kakashi. But the hug I give Kakashi is far tighter as he gives a noise of surprise as I squeeze him. "Thank you both. The thought is appreciated. I did have more clothes, but they got left behind in my hotel room back on the Badlands. I hope Amelia gave them to Meryll for safe keeping..." Kakashi pats my head as I sigh, but I choose to instead grab one of the sets of clothes from the first bag to get changed. I skip the tabi socks and tell them, "Gimme a sec to see if these fit. I'm sure you used the sharingan to get a proper size for me." Kakashi goes red at this, "NO! Tsunade-sensei told us earlier!" But I lean forward to give him a peck to the cheek, "Glad she knows it for me then. You expect me to know what size I am to tell any of you? It's fine Kakashi-sama, I'm not going to get mad if you double checked." He goes even redder as I snicker at him, then I'm off to change in the bathroom. It only takes me a moment to lace the juban and then the yukata over me with my magic, the obi coming around my frame to then automatically tie in the back for me. I then note how I look in the mirror, and I go ram rod straight. Though the pale green of the yukata looks fine, the rest of me looks like a wreck. My hair is a mess, my skin is practically white, and I'm shaking slightly without knowing I was. I grip the sink as one thought filters through my head. _Vash and Nicholas would be distraught over how I look! I'd think myself as dead as they are!_ But I lower my head to let the numbness settle over me, letting myself scoff at this notion openly. "They aren't here to change it, so what's the point of bringing it up?" Without meaning to, I loose my temper and punch my fist into the mirror. The glass cracks to lace some of it out of the pane onto the floor, and a knock sounds at the door. I throw the door open with a flick of my fingers, Abel nearly falling over as he was leaning on the door. I wave a hand in the air to keep him upright and shut the door behind him, my tone dead pan. "I'm fine. I lost my temper and punched the mirror instead of the wall. Anger is a part of grieving, Tovaras. I'm thinking I'll need a full week of combat to work my rising storm out of my system sooner or later. But it's settled down again, so I'll fix what I broke now."

I lace my aura over the mirror, rising the broken panes to meld them back into the mirror and smooth it's surface with a gesture. I shake as Abel puts his hands on my shoulders, his reflection that of deepest sorrow to match my own. I put my fingertips to the mirror and say to him, "I'm surprised you all haven't rushed me to the hospital with the way I look. I'd think I was stretched in my coffin at this point." Abel laces his hands up to my face as I sigh, his tone holding a bit of sarcasm. "If you weren't still giving such large sighs and sobs to note you're still breathing, believe me, I would have." I give him a humorless laugh. "I'm not really of the living anymore, Abel. It's true I can lug my frame around and can make coherent thoughts and sentences, but is such really considered living? I've seen ghosts with more vibrancy than myself, and I do mean actual ghosts like Jack Skellington's dog Zero. Oh shoot. I should let Jack know what happened soon, he'll shriek his skull off if I keep him out of the loop for too long. That goes for everyone else, I haven't even told Abishal yet... Master Yen Sid will be so upset over my loss of my Keyblade... everyone will... This loss, this shattering... It may very well finish the slaying of my spirit that Data condemned me to a decade prior... Tell me Abel, is it really living when your heart is empty and your spirit is lost..." But Abel silences me by putting a hand to my mouth. "Do you really question if you live still, my child of light?" My eyes gaze to the floor automatically, the gesture all the answer he needs. His own sigh laces through my hair as I give a verbal answer. "I am completely numb, Abel. I can't even feel the heat from your frame behind me, and my insides are even more hollow. Physically, I feel nothing. I can't even tell if I busted my knuckles from punching the mirror." I hold my hand up to look, noting a few cuts from the glass as blood laces over my hand. I hold that hand over the sink to let the red drip down the drain. "Water, water everywhere... yada yada yada for the gothic vampire spiel that I'd usually lace into that." Abel doesn't say anything, but his eyes say much. His one hand rests at my neck, while the other laces down to my chest to press me to his frame. His fingers press into my pulse, though I still feel nothing, his other hand resting over my heart as he whispers, "Oh Megan, I know how empty you feel. Do you want to know if you still hold life here?" He presses the hand over my heart to me in emphasis, and I look to his eyes in the reflection. He holds my gaze as I tell him, "Abel. There is no hope left there under your fingers. There is no light left to be found amidst the inky tides that run through my veins. Do you wish to try and tell me differently?" But before he can answer, the twins do so in his place. Both of them roll completely over at the same time, making me shout in surprise as I give a breathless laugh. "OH! Okay, THAT I felt! OH!" They turn themselves around again and I roll my eyes. "All right! I get it, settle down you two! Sheesh!" Abel looks at me with worry as I tell him, "These two are going to join a circus and be acrobats, I kid you not!"

Abel laughs along with me, but his fingers don't leave their place at my neck. His other hand stays over my heart as he tells me, "Trust in my words, Tovaras. There are three hearts here, full of life and surrounded by love of friends and family. You're just hurting too much to take note of it yet. Humor me for a moment, take a breath and hold it in as you close your eyes." I do so, closing my eyes to inhale all the way and hold it in. Both his hands come to rest over my heart, his fingers pressing to my sternum as he hugs me tight. I instinctually press my head to his own heart, the sound steady and strong to my hearing. Soon enough, sensation returns to me as I note the warmth of his body as it soaks into me. My eyes water and trek warmth down my face, the beat of my heart drumming against his fingertips at a slower pace than his own. I let all my air out to sink into him, his arms hugging me tight as I tremble to take another full breath and hold it in. His heart pounds in my ears as my senses return, my pulse flowing through my chest to kiss his fingers as I shiver from the cold. But then I turn myself to face him, my arms coming around him to press myself fully to his frame. I press my forehead to his as he tells me, "You live still, my child of light! Your heart is still here with me, it's rhythmn has not yet been silenced! I can feel it, I know you can now also! Breathe for me, feel for me, fight against the tides that numb this beautiful heart I have in you! Don't give up on me, please keep trying! I know full well it's the last thing you want to do, but it's what your bondmates want along with the rest of us! I'll bring you back to the Vatican with me if I have to! I'll have Lady Caterina order Tres to watch you at all times if that's what it takes! I won't lose you, not to such a lie that death is easier than living! I won't let you end your pain at the cost of your soul!" I tilt his chin up to put my head to his neck, intoning with words that are devoid of emotion, "So you would deem to shackle me also...? Condemn me to purgatory in flesh...? Why not lengthen the torment then... and give me the Kudlak Bacilius to keep me around... for a few centuries instead of a decade or three...? Or would you rather try using the Krusnik Bacilius on me... Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightroad of The Red Mars Project?" He goes stock still at the words and the hollow bitterness in my voice, but I keep going as his eyes go as wide as allowed. "Oh wait, you can't use yours, since they didn't work on the regular colonists. Pity that, since then I could make a permanent claim to you in the sense we'd be around for quite a long time. Though we'd probably get on each others nerves and strangle each other in a few months time." He looks down on me with an unreadable expression, since my own eyes are blurred red with crimson tears as I confess to him, "Blessed fool. I'm trying to make you angry with me Abel, I want you to give up on me so I can be selfish and tell you to stuff your need to salvage my pitiful soul. My hate is all I hold for myself, but I'm not above using it to strike out at anyone who gets to close to actually salvage this broken pumping in my chest. You are the closest loved one I have left to me, and I am fully convinced if I rake you enough times with my words, you'll leave me like my other Tovaras have done! So prove my self hate and my darkness wrong for me, Abel!" I grip him tight as I beg with all my heart and soul, "Don't let me go... Please don't let me go... I'm so scared to be left on my own again... without anyone to hold close and to call beloved... Please, Abel... Don't let it take me... Don't let me fall... Swear you'll keep me going... That you won't let me fade... Help me... Save me... My heart hurts so much... Give me a reason not to rip it's agony from my chest... I'm so very tempted... it would be so easy... To reach in under my sternum... and pull with all I have... Don't let this ruin me futher... Make this thumping agony inside of me yours... If only to keep me from silencing it's misery... Abel... please... help me... Tovaras..."

Abel starts to cry along with me as I bring his hands to my heart. I take gasping drags of air as I lament, "Give me a reason to hope, Tovaras! Swear to me, you'll give all you have to keep me together! That you'll keep my heart beating so I can keep moving forward! Please! Promise me! Swear it on your own heart, on your own soul, that you'll never willingly let me shatter without trying to piece me back together! PLEASE!" His tears land on my skin as he gives me that solemn vow without hesitation. "I swear it! I'll never let you wander alone! I'll give all I have left in me to keep you from coming apart! I promise Megan, I swear it to you under God's watchful gaze! I'll always love you, I'll always reach out to catch you! I'll always give my best for you! Always!" His mouth presses to my lips as we both know so well I desperately need, my soul soaking in the sensation of his kiss like starlight. He breaks his lips from mine and I remember what I once told Vash to repeat it to Abel. "Hence when the pain crushes your body. Ruining your frame and cutting you down. Once the darkness closes over you in promised finality. I will be waiting, hands outstretched. To reach out and catch you before you fall. To caress this failing heart into blessed symphony. I will be waiting, soul laid bare to your keeping. To fill your vision with light. To provide you hope for better tomorrows. Until you have fulfilled every dream amongst the stars. Until you have met every challenge in existence. To say you lived and that you lived fully well. Until you have truly given all to change the world by being a part of it. Only when we both have done it all and given all in the undertaking, shall we say farewell and ascend Heavenward. Only to continue the journey together, into eternity and always. As joyous birds in flight." Abel goes wide eyed once I finish, but he nods in consent as he realizes who it was for. "Vash told me that you'd written that for him. How you'd given it to him to keep with a sketch you'd drawn just for him." I nod as I tell Abel, "I had told him the child's tale of the Steadfast Tin Soldier. He'd wanted me to put the ideas to paper, so I drew us as the toys from the tale. He never took it out of his breast pocket, it was our special secret between us. It is why in private, he would call me his porcelin ballerina, where I would call him my tin soldier." Abel kisses me again, his sadness evident as he comforts me, "Megan, he'll always love you. No matter where he is, you know that most of all. Regardless of what comes next, he will never stop loving you. As will Nicholas, as will Jiraiya and the others, as will I." He then puts his hands over my twins, their shifting at his touch emphasizing his last point. "As will these two, once they arrive and you can enjoy holding them in your arms instead of like this." Kaitlynn then gives a swift kick to Abel's hand, making him jump slightly as I grunt. "You have no idea how glad I'll be when they can't keep roundhousing me from the inside! Heck, the other one actually put BOTH HANDS to Jiraiya's hand the other day! But we should get out of the confines of the bathroom, before the others think we're up to naughty shenanigans." Abel goes red all over at this, but I tell him, "Great way to convince them of such, Tovaras. Just breathe and don't act guilty."

I walk out first as my hand continues to drip, telling them, "Toss the red paste over here, I fought the mirror and it won against my hand." Kakashi takes my hand in his to laugh, "It sure did, so that was the cracking we heard." Jiraiya grumbles at this, but I tell him, "I fixed the mirror, sempai. Any time I break something I do put it back together again. It's why I decked the mirror and not the wall. Glass is easy to fix, you just remelt it and smooth everything over." Lee grabs the paste to hand to Kakashi, who sits me down on my futon to tend to my hand. Lee walks over to sit alongside me, hugging me tight to tell me, "I was thinking that Naruto will be back from his mission tomorrow, so we can take you out for ramen like he wanted." I smile at this, "Sounds good to me, Lee. Speaking of food, wasn't Iruka supposed to be here by now with the groceries he promised he'd get after class?" Jiraiya shakes his head, "Not just yet, he still has a few hours before class is finished." But then a knock on the door sounds, which then opens to have Hinata walk in. She notes the new yukata, but frowns as she asks me, "Megan, have you gotten a chance to bathe recently?" I almost look at Jiraiya, but halt myself to tell her, "Not recently. You expect any of them to help me when I'm this full around?" She shakes her head as the guys blush slightly. "I thought so, that's why I stopped by. Here, I'll get your things, you head on into the bathroom so we can get you scrubbed." I point to my newly bandaged hand, and she gasps, "What happened?!" I sigh, "I slugged the mirror when I had a hissy fit. The mirror is fixed, but this will take a bit to heal." She gives a sigh at this, actually putting her hands to her hips. "Honestly! Just what were you thinking?" I snicker at this, "I wasn't thinking! Duh! Or I'd have just thrown a few mock punches at Lee for some exersize." We all laugh at this, then I get up with some help to have Hinata and myself lock ourselves in the bathroom with my bag and the shopping bag full of clean yukatas. She unties the obi for me, then I'm stripped and sitting on the stool as she turns the taps to just the right temperature. I fill the basin and run the water over me, giving a sigh as I note, "I'd love to be able to say this is hot enough, but I'm not going to boil myself for the pleasure of it." Hinata notes how full I am, "You've been using that amulet a lot." I nod at this, "It's all I've been doing, save for checking on those reports Tsunade-senpai gave me regarding that mission those ninja went on that got killed. If someone is using Mossfungus here, it means very big trouble. I'd like to at least try putting my brain power to the issue. Though I gave all my notes and the full story of where that poison derives from to her to pass out to the really smart shinobi to study. I'm sure you and Neji-san got them?"

Hinata nods at this, "I did, Shikamaru was going over it in detail when he handed me my copy. He and brother Neji send there best, by the way." I nod as I start scrubbing my front, "Have them come to me if there's anything they need cleared up, I don't care what time it is. That Mossfungus isn't the only deadly pox from that place, and I don't want to have that kind of catastrophe come here or anywhere else!" She nods at this, scrubbing my back for me with another sponge as I do my arms and my front. But then she moves to get my legs and feet, since I can't reach down that far anymore. I give a huffed, "Geez, I feel like a beached whale, this is ridiculous. Remind me to enjoy touching my toes once these two finally come out." We both laugh as I then note, "Actually, I should have Lee help me get back to fighting par. Or maybe I can convince you or Neji to do so. My Baguazhang is probably shot to pieces by now along with the Tai Chi and Wing Chun." Hinata goes wide eyed as I ask her,"What? Isn't the Gentle Fist derived from Baguazhang? If anything, I should be begging you for lessons!" She gives a flushed nod, "You are right, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea to do so..." I realize why she's getting antsy, "You don't want to get in trouble with your father, and teaching me a Hyuga clan style would be a bad thing." She sighs at this, but I smile at her. "I forgot that you have to live under stricter guidelines, Hinata. Don't worry. I might just formally ask your dad to just help me with the Baguazhang instead, that way you aren't in trouble and I can get some hard core punishment." She goes wide eyed at this, but I explain, "Training is tempering, and I need a good rout to get all my anger and agression out in a better way than punching mirrors. I'm not suggesting I do anything dangerous, yet, but I need to get back to par as soon as I'm able. It will keep me focused, and I'll be able to work out my emotional issues while I work out my physical shortcomings. But I may just have Jiraiya-sempai get me back to my old fighting capacity. Him I can bring along to a few of my old haunts whithout too much worry that we'll get in heaping loads of trouble and not make it back out." Hinata starts scrubbing my hair at this point, "Where would that be, exactly?" I tell her the first world I'd go to, "Hyrule! That entire world is nothing but one giant playground for me! I know every secret spot and every back road in that world! I have access to every dungeon and old ruined temple to explore and lose myself in at my leisure! I'd have headed there immediately after Nicholas told me..." I give a sniff as I confess, "I absolutely love going there to unwind. Though the old dungeons no longer have actual working dangers after the chosen hero of that world finished cleaning house, my magic can reawaken every challenge that hero himself faced. I'd head right for the Arbiter's Grounds and fight the Stallord monstrosity in that sand pit. It's more like playing extreme pinball if anything, while you are the pinball that bounces around. I have a Spinning Gear I am able to stand on and ride along special grooves set in the walls and in obstacles set around many different puzzles and places. I'll spend hours just riding around the grooves of one room or another, letting the motion carry me about like a festival ride. It's so much fun it should be a crime in my book, yet all I do is stand on the Spinner as the scenery passes around me as I go up and around and down again." Hinata makes a face, "Yeesh. It sounds dizzying." I laugh, "I don't go too fast, but I can go along faster tracks if I wish. I'd take you with me, since you'd be able to see through the illusions inside to trek through the traps, but I'm not going to risk your safety with all those thrice cursed Redead Knights in that place. Heck, I wouldn't even take Kakashi or Iruka, and Abel is a definite no, since he tends to teeter over the klutz analogy too often. You need to watch your footing, and I'd rather not have to dig him out of sand pits every five seconds. But maybe if we all went together we'd be all right. Eh, I'm sure I'll make up my mind later." Hinata grabs the shower head to douse me and rinse me off, making me groan at the hot spray. Then I'm in the tub soaking as she rubs my ankles and feet for me. I about melt into the tub at this, and I soak for quite a while as she and I make light conversation. Then I'm out of the bath to dry off and change into a red yukata with a black obi.

I'm still rubbing my head with a towel when we come out, Abel noting, "I was wondering if she let you drown in there." I laugh as she goes a little red, "No, I just was getting a foot massage and didn't want her to quit. But thank you Hinata, I am very grateful to you for helping me." She nods at this, then looks at the time to exclaim, "Oh! I'd better get going, or I'll be late in meeting Kiba and Shino!" I give her a hug and tell her, "Give them a hi from me, maybe we can plan a get together for some down time." She smiles at this, "That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow, sister." She tells Lee, "I leave her in your care." Lee nods as she heads out, and I smile as Abel laces his arms around me. Then Kaitlynn kicks me again in my ribs, and I give a shout. "OW! Blast it, that hurt!" Abel tells me, "I'm sure it did, I felt that." Kakashi stands to put his hand over Kaitlynn, who shifts and rolls and makes all three of us laugh. Kakashi asks me, "Is that one always so active?" I nod at this, "Yes, and I'm telling you all right now, the one that teaches them to walk gets to chase after this one every time they toddle or run off. You've hence been warned!" Jiraiya laughs at this, "Remind me to have Naruto take that chore on. He'll enjoy charging after them in that fashion." Lee grins at this, "Naruto will not be the only one! We can have races, where they run while I follow on my hands." I laugh with emphasis at this, "Go right ahead, I'm going to have my hands full teaching them magic." All of them look at me with raised eyebrows, and I tell them, "The apothecary insisted I start as soon as possible. Since one of them will have a lot of magical energy to burn off, while the other will have lots of focus for controlled spellwork. They will need to learn restraint and should be nurtured in magics the moment I can do so. Heck, one of them might be levitating and flying before they learn how to walk for all I know!" Kakashi asks me a question I didn't expect, "Did you find out their nature yet?" But I realize what he means after a moment, "Oh, their element." I put my hand over Kaitlynn, "Wind for this one, hence why I'm thinking I'm going to be flying this one like a kite." Then I place my other hand on Alissa, "Water like me, but more teetering towards ice and more serious solidity." Kakashi nods at this, then he has me sit on the futon as he places both hands on my front. Alissa notes his hand, and she actually puts her own hand to his in response. He goes stock still at the sensation, and I exclaim, "Again with the handprints! Looks like that one is going to be very hands on." Jiraiya laughs as Kakashi presses his hand to hers, his grin evident as Lee hands me the amulet without needing me to ask him. I lace it into my fingers to focus, my aura alighting the air around me in muted tones as I say, "Might as well put my energy to good use." Abel comes up behind me to lean me back a bit, and I gratefully nestle against his frame as Jiraiya gets out the notebook I gave him to jot things down. Lee gets my fan out to keep me cool, the breeze wonderous as I tell him, "Oh, that is much better, thanks." He nods as he continues for a bit, with Kakashi bringing out an Icha Icha book to read as he then uses my very large front for a pillow, making me grin at him as he does so in turn.

I sepnd the next hour sitting with Abel keeping me upright as I use the amulet, it's design practically glued to my fingers as the door knocks when the sun begins to set. Iruka walks in, bringing us all food to pass around as he admits, "I should have just cancelled classes for the time being or had Ebisu take over, I just can't seem to concentrate enough to actually do anything useful." He looks at me in hoping I'll laugh at the implied joke, but I just give a weak smile to acknowledge I heard him. Abel puts his hands over mine when my stomach rumbles, "Time to stop for a bit, I think. You haven't eaten in a long while." I give a sigh and hand him the amulet. "I'm aware, Tovaras. Though I have no real desire to eat what will taste and settle like sawdust in my stomach. But you will most likely hook me to an IV if I don't." Jiraiya sighs at this, "I'm thinking we need to anyways. You are stark white, daughter." I look up at him, noting what he called me as a real smile plays over my lips, "Thank you for that, sempai. Remind me to find you an appropriate gift in turn. I will not accept a decline in this, I will insist I do so while I am still able to do such." He gives me a sad smile back, Iruka sitting down next to me to take me from Abel so he can get up and stretch. "My turn to play space heater, geez she's FRIGID!" His vest comes off him to have him press me to his front to get me warm, my head resting on his shoulder as I give a sigh. "I've already told you all I can't feel anything, so I'll have to take your word for that." Iruka rubs his hands over my arms, Kakashi coming behind me to place his own vest over my front. "You're right, she's far too cold." His hands press into my neck, concern evident as he tells Lee, "No wonder. Get those shots out, Lee-san. Her heart rate shouldn't be this low." Iruka takes my wrist upon hearing this, his fingers pressing in harder as he exclaims, "I can't even feel a pulse, is that normal?!" I nod. "Yeah, it's normal for me. I'm still ticking, don't freak out Iruka." But then his fingers shift. "Wait, there it is. Kakashi's right, it's far too slow." Lee hands Kakashi the syringe, who tilts my head and gives it to me right away. I don't even flinch when the needle pierces my skin, which Lee notes with much worry. "Can you not even feel that, Megan?" I give him another sigh. "No. I'm entirely numb, save for the heat coming off of Iruka at the moment." Kakashi removes the needle from my neck, his frown evident even under his mask. "If that doesn't improve, we're taking you to the hospital. No exceptions."

I nod at this, "I'm half surprised you haven't done so already. I'm very grateful you haven't, since hospitals are laced with lingering death and pain to my Awakened senses. I'd probably be less jumpy in a cemetary than in a hospital any day of the week." I then realize Kakashi has been with me every day from sunrise to well past sundown, meaning he hasn't been going to the cemetary as is his custom. I whip my head around to exclaim, "Oh crap! Kakashi-sama! I completely forgot! You shouldn't have-" But he leans down to put his fingers to my lips to silence me. "Stop. Both of them would have been disgusted with me if I had left you just to stand at their graves all day long like I usually do. I'd rather be here with you when you need me, Megan-sama." I go stock still at the honorific he used, my face flushing as I whisper, "Holy... did I just hear you... you didn't just..." His hand pats my head at this, "I have no idea what you mean, Megan. I just think it would be better to spend my time with the living who need me, instead of the dead who are beyond my help. Now then, we should get you and the twins a good full meal. Jiraiya-sensei, hand me that bag with the-" I grab Kakashi and hug him as tight as I can, cutting off his air in the process to have both of us fall to the floor in a heap. Iruka starts to laugh as I squeeze even tighter, making Kakashi grunt at the sensation as I tell him, "Thank you, Kakashi-sama... It's exactly what I needed to hear, thank you..." I prop myself up to look him in the eyes, my own holding a smile even though they leak tears. Kakashi goes stock still, as does Abel who can see the look in my eyes also. But Kakashi just smiles back at me, patting my head again as Iruka grabs me to bring me into his arms. "Hey now, don't flatten him with your added weight." I go ram rod straight at this, my temper alighting like tinder. "What the- Hang on a minute! Just WHAT is that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me FAT?! You ARE, aren't you?! Iruka Umino, I am going to THROTTLE you!" I actually turn myself around to whack my hands on his frame, making everyone laugh as I openly fume at him. But then Iruka pops a piece of gyoza in my open mouth, making me sputter and choke to silence my ranting. I glare at him for a moment, only to laugh along with the rest of them as we all sit and eat. But my good mood doesn't last, my sorrow cloaking me again by the time many of them head out. Lee goes home to rest under my direct orders as Jiraiya heads out to run an errand, until only Abel is left in the room with me. He tries to lay me in his lap, but I tell him, "Enough, just lay next to me for a bit. Being upright has to be murder on your spine." He doesn't argue with me, laying next to me like I suggested. "You're right, I appreciate this. I'd give anything for a chair with a back to it after nothing but cushions." I wrap my hands into his new kimono, his arms coming around me to press me close as I close my eyes. His heartbeat kisses my hands and I listen with rapt attention as I whisper, "This one sound, the only comfort in that all is not lost to me. I'd give all the treasures and wealth in my keeping to know this symphony you have would never be silenced. But such cannot be bought for any sum, each heart must one day fall silent." My entire frame shakes as I cry, his hands pressing me closer as I give in to my grief. I go quiet after a few minutes, my fatigue overwhelming me as he kisses my head, "I'm not going to leave you Megan, you have my solemn word. Just rest, you need it." I shake my head at this, "No Tovaras, I need hope. But all I shall find is more agony come tomorrow." But Abel hugs me all the tighter, "I swear to you, Megan. Such agony is not meant to last. Until you find your way again, I will be here. I love you, Tovaras. Never forget this. Now sleep." I hug him to nestle my head to his chest, sleep claiming me as his warmth surrounds me.

The sun sets and the stars come out in full, the moon in the sky when I give a shout upon waking. Abel shifts groggily as I grit my teeth at the sudden sharp pain in my stomach. "OW! OH! Abel?! ABEL! Wake up!" He blinks a few times as he comes to. "Megan...? What-" I then flinch as the pain sharpens. "AH! Something's wrong! I just-" Then a scream is ripped from my throat as my eyes leak tears. Abel launches up in the futon, holding me as I tremble in agony. "Megan, what's wrong?! Are you all right?!" I try to tell him what's wrong, but then my pain becomes so unbearable, I tremble all over before going limp in his arms. Abel goes stock still as I hang like dead weight in his arms. "Megan? Megan?!" He shakes me, his fingers digging into my shoulders as he starts shouting at me, "Megan! Say something! Answer me! Megan! MEGAN!" But I don't answer, my eyes dull and unseeing as Abel presses his fingers into my neck. He starts shouting even louder, "Megan! Say something! Look at me, please! Megan, are you-" But then a whole new pain cuts through me, and my eyes focus for me to scream. Abel grips me tight as I shudder in his arms, then he looks down as he notes the red soaking my legs. "Oh no! No, no, no! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" Kakashi comes bolting in from above the terrace, and he takes everything in within seconds. He dives for my bag, getting out the herbs from the apothecary and running to Abel. "Hurry, have her chew these! Megan! Look at me! MEGAN!" I blink to focus on Kakashi, and he rips his headband off to use the Sharingan on me. The genjutsu washes over my senses, his command vehement and full of steel. "Megan, take these herbs and chew on them right now." I take them and put them in my mouth, chewing automatically as Abel looks up at Kakashi. "What did you do?" Kakashi keeps his eyes on mine to say, "I placed her under a jutsu to make her follow my orders. She won't be able to break it without the use of her Keyblade." Abel stills but doesn't argue with him. "You'll have to carry her, she's too heavy for me right now." Kakashi doesn't dare blink. "I can't! If I break eye contact, she'll come to and resist us! She's in a lot of pain, Abel-san! It's taking all my concentration to keep her from feeling it!" Abel flinches, but then Jiraiya comes barreling through the door. "What happened, what-" Jiraiya takes one look at me, then at Kakashi before cursing. "Not good! I'll take her!" Jiraiya carefully laces his arms under me, so as not to jostle me into breaking eye contact with Kakashi as Abel grabs my bag. They all hurry me to Konoha Hospital, Ino and Sakura there in the lobby to go wide eyed and hurry us to a room.

Ino runs to get Tsunade as Sakura places her hands on my front, her chakra humming in the air as I start shaking. Abel sits behind me to take my hands in his, Jiraiya grabbing the charm Hinata gave me for a safe delivery to lace it around my wrist. Sakura starts to hiss through her teeth to exclaim, "This is very bad! Kakashi-sensei, put her completely under!" Kakashi doesn't dare question her, he just uses the genjutsu to knock me out completely. Abel catches me as I go limp in his arms, Tsunade running in as Sakura tells her, "Lady Tsunade! We need to get the twins out, right now!" Tsunade nods to state, "Abel-san, do not let Megan go for any reason! Ino, we need blood, O posetive! Sakura, stem her bleeding as best as you can! I'll get the twins out!" Jiraiya goes wide eyed as Tsunade's chakra laces over her fingers, grabbing hold of my arm with both hands as she cuts into me for an emergency C-section. Her hands reach in to bring Kaitlynn out first, Jiraiya running and grabbing a towel to take her from Tsunade as she cuts the umbilical cord. Heartbeats later, Alissa is being handed to a waiting Kakashi. Both girls are crying vehemently, but Tsunade turns her full attention to me. Abel practically crushes me to him as he asks Tsunade, "Dear Lord, how is she?! What happened?!" Tsunade removes each placenta as she tells him, "Uterin breach from what I'm finding, it isn't that rare with twins. But she should be fine as long as we stem this bleeding. Sakura?" Sakura nods, her hands over my front as she huffs out, "I got most of it, but it's still pretty bad." Tsunade places her blood soaked hands over Sakura's, the both of them working to stem my bleeding as Ino runs in with the blood and the IV. Abel shifts me in his arms so they can hook me up with the IV and blood, moving his hand to my neck as he trembles, "Oh Lord, please tell me the worst is over!" Tsunade gives a huff at this to finish her healing of me and tell him, "Physically, yes. The worst is over, the bleeding is under control. But emotionally, I have no clue how to mend that particular kind of pain. But it isn't something to be easily fixed." Jiraiya nods as he looks down at Kaitlynn. "Agreed. At least we now have some good to give to her." Kakashi nods, looking down at the little bundle in his arms as he smiles. "Both beautiful girls. Guess Guy loses that bet." Jiraiya laughs and says, "You both lost that bet, you guessed one would be a boy!" Kakashi chuckles and nods. "True, it would seem Iruka wins. He was the one who guessed they were both girls. But we don't know their names, yet." Jiraiya shakes his head to tell him, "Megan already told me. I've got Kaitlynn, you have Alissa." The look in Kakashi's eyes is priceless. "Alissa... perfect. Hello little Alissa. I am so happy to welcome you to our family."

It is then Naruto and Lee come barreling into the room, both of them skidding to a halt as Naruto shouts, "AH, NO! WE MISSED THE WHOLE THING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME SOONER, LEE?!" Lee leans forward to take long drags of air. "I am sorry... Naruto, I... I ran as... fast as I... I was able!" Jiraiya sighs at them to say, "Naruto, you didn't want to see that. Trust me. Tsunade had to cut Megan open to get the twins out." Naruto goes stock still the same time as Lee to shout out, "What?! Is she okay?!" Sakura nods at him, both she and Tsunade stepping away as Sakura tells them, "The bleeding is healed, and she should recover fairly easily. Though she won't be able to leave the hospital for a week. But both girls are healthy from the sound of it." Lee grins like a fool. "Girls, both of them are girls?!" Naruto gives a frown to pout out, "Aw! I wanted a little nephew... Oh well! There's always next time! Can we see them?" Jiraiya and Kakashi have handed each girl to Ino to get cleaned up and wrapped, her voice telling them, "They're over here guys. Wow, they have full heads of hair too. Come on over and see." Both of them bolt to where Ino is standing, their excitement apparent as she tells them, "The one on the left is Kaitlynn, eight pounds. The one on the right is Alissa, seven pounds and six ounces." Naruto asks her, "Can we hold them, please?" She laughs and hands Kaitlynn to Naruto, who holds her like he's afraid to break her. "Whoah! Hi there! I'm Naruto! I've been waiting to meet you!" Lee takes Alissa and holds her with tears in his eyes, "Hello, Alissa. I am Lee, and I will take good care of you along with your mother." Naruto looks over at Alissa, "Wow, look at those eyes! Bright green like Megan's, this is without a doubt the best day of my entire life!" Sakura laughs at this, setting up a monitor and hooking me up to it as Tsunade gets an air tank set up to lace the nose piece over my face for me. Tsunade looks at Abel in question, but he tells her, "I'm not moving! Forget it, not after she woke me up like that!" Naruto looks over at Abel, then he asks, "Wait a minute... shouldn't Wolfwood-kun be here? He'll be fuming that he missed this." But Abel flinches as Jiraiya tells Naruto, "He didn't come back, Naruto. He may very well be as dead as Vash-san, since it's been several days and no word from him to tell us he's alive. Megan tried calling him on and off with her mirror, but..."

Naruto goes white as a sheet, his grip on Kaitlynn going a little tighter as he shakes, "...no ... no, no, no... Kakashi-sensei...? Is it true...?" Kakashi nods at this, "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have told you earlier. Wolfwood-san was supposed to come back for her at sunrise the first day she came back, but since he has yet to return..." Naruto trembles at this, tears leaking from his eyes as he sobs, "No! It can't be true! Megan can't have lost the both of them!" Sakura places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Tsunade finishing her examination of me as she tells him, "It could be that Wolfwood-san got held up and is on his way even now. But it doesn't look-" Naruto shouts, "DON'T SAY IT, GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto hands Kaitlynn to Sakura as he looks at Lee, "Bushy brow, get your Keyblade and come with me! We're going to go and get Wolfwood-kun for Megan!" Lee blinks a few times, but then walks over and hands Alissa over to a shocked Abel as he tells Naruto, "Right, let's go!" Tsunade tells them, "Hold it you two, you can't just-" But Lee shakes his head, "No Lady Tsunade, we are bringing Wolfwood-kun back to make sure Megan has him still! I will not let him be counted as lost also! We are going and that is final!" Tsunade goes wide eyed along with the rest of the shinobi in the room, but then they are interrupted in the form of Iruka and Genma skidding to a halt in front of the door, "GUYS! YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE WHO JUST SHOWED UP?!" Everyone looks to them as they both take great gasps of air, Jiraiya asking, "Is it Wolfwood-san?! Did he make it back after all?!" Iruka grins, "It isn't just him! It's Vash-san! HE'S ALIVE!" The first one to speak is Lee, "Truly?!" But then Iruka points out the window, the sounds of a jeep in the distance as Jiraiya whirls around to put both his hands to the windowsill. "It is! It really is! THEY'RE ALIVE!" There in the jeep, heading full speed to the hospital, is my two bondmates, Wolfwood in the drivers seat as Vash stands in the back to look up at the window. Jiraiya leaps out of the window with Kakashi, Lee, and Naruto following behind. All of them are shouting in elation, the jeep careening to a halt as Wolfwood and Vash get tackled by Naruto and Lee. Tsunade looks out the window to lean back against it, "Yep, it's them all right! This has to be a very well crafted miracle!" Sakura smiles at this, Abel walking over to Tsunade to hand Alissa over. He puts both hands to the rail and says in evident relief, "It really is them! Praise God!" But then Abel grits his teeth to hiss, "I'm going to kill them! For putting Megan through such intricate torture, I'll kill them both with my bare hands!" He goes to stomp off when Iruka tells him, "Shouldn't you wait for Megan to do that herself?" Abel gives a humorless laugh as Tsunade and Sakura lay the twins in the crib next to the window to run out of the room to meet my koishiteru. "Hardly! She'll forgive them both the moment she realizes they're real! If anyone is going to punish them, it'll have to be me!" Iruka gives a grumble at this, "She'll kill you in turn, you know that right?" Abel fumes at the top of his lungs, "I don't care, I have had quite enough of watching her suffer!"

But then my voice whispers through the air to stop him dead, "Abel...?" He whirls around to look at me, running over to me to take my hand in a death grip. "Megan?! It's all right now, you're in the hospital." I give a whispered, "The twins...?" He smiles at me. "Both fine, each little girl is perfect with your eyes and a head full of hair." I give a nod and ask him, "Heh... Good to hear... Where'd everyone get to... in their haste out the window...?" Iruka walks over and takes my other hand. "Do you believe in miracles, Megan?" I give a sigh. "I do Iruka... they just... they aren't meant for me..." But Iruka grins to tell me, "Megan, they indeed are for you! Wolfwood came back, and Vash is with him!" My eyes go round as I go limp in the bed. "...what?" Abel nods at me to tell me in warmth, "They just drove up in the jeep! It's them Megan, your bondmates still live!" As if on cue, the scents of wildflowers and sweet brandy surround me as footsteps pound up the hall. Genma gets out of the way as Wolfwood practically runs into the doorway, followed quickly by Vash as they stand there panting and gasping for air. The moment they lock their eyes on me, the Bonding of Souls laces over my heart, grounding me to them again and my eyes open wide with tears streaming down my face. "...oh my Lord! ...Nicholas?! ...Vash?!" Both of them run to me and grab me tight, Wolfwood to my left and Vash to my right as their arms practically crush me. But my doubts are dispelled in moments, my hands lacing into Vash's coat as I breathe out, "...It's real... It's not a dream... It's all real... YOU'RE ALIVE! Praise be to God! Thank you Lord, with all my heart and soul, thank you! Nicholas! Vash! Oh praise God for His mercy!" I cry with abandon as Wolfwood places a kiss to my head, Vash clutching my hands to his heart as the both of them wrap me in their magic. The notes of sweet brandy and wildflowers soak over my skin to lace through my body, alighting my heart and very soul with their love as I tremble in their embrace. I look at Vash and tell him, "I have never been happier to be proven wrong! Vash, my eyes see with joy! My crimson bird, how did you work this miracle?!" Vash flinches to tell me with a voice I believed I would never hear again. "It was the Thomas meat I put in my breast pocket! It's thick hide caught the bullet meant for my heart! So it was either sheer dumb luck or divine intervention!" But Wolfwood laughs at the idea to say to us, "I'd say it was both. But we made it back as soon as we could, the Heartless made an appearance in town along with one of the Orgulho Magisters. But we did it, Gasback is in custody and the town is up and running again with the Orgulho sibling that showed up taken care of." I sigh at this news to look over at Wolfwood. "Nicholas... thank you for coming back to me... I had given up all hope when dawn arrived without your return... Truly, I am so grateful!" But then Abel cuts in as he openly fumes, "You two are in so much trouble!"

I realize instantly what he's going to do and shout out, "Oh crap! Iruka! Genma! I need you to leave, right now! I'll explain later! Just hightail it!" They comply by running out the door as Abel looks at the three of us with his eyes starting to glow with ruby intensity. His wings of black come out, the fangs extend and his claws are pointed at both of them as he shouts at my koishiteru at the top of his lungs. "How dare you put her through such misery! I have half a mind to rip you two into pieces with my bare hands! You have no right to her in my book! Neither one of you deserves to keep her after what you've put her through! Megan lost all semblance of light, her use of the Keyblade lost along with it! Days and nights spent watching her grieve and crumble as her warmth and joy bled away with each passing moment! All of it, her agony, her wasting away in front of us from lack of any hope or joy! It's all on your heads, I should kill the both of you!" Abel seethes as his lightning sparks off his wings, his fury evident as I tell him, "Tovaras! Stop, please, you-" He cuts me off, his fury evident. "No Megan! I won't stop! It's the truth! You have no idea what it was like to watch you go through all that! I can't even fathom what it felt like for you! They didn't just hurt you, they ruined you and all that you have! I was terrified you'd forfeit everything, all because of them!" But my words are laced with the most power compulsion spell I have ever cast. "ABEL NIGHTROAD, I DEMAND YOU STOP! BREATHE ALREADY AND HALT YOUR ANGER! RIGHT NOW!" Abel practically turns to stone, his eyes wide as my aura laces him in place. I then look to Wolfwood and I slap him full in the face, turning to do the same to Vash. Both of them take a few steps back, Wolfwood kricking his neck as Vash shakes his head a few times. I tell them both, "To Hell with it all! Vash! Nicholas! From this moment forward, I command each of you to never die on me ever again! That includes you as well, Abel! I've had enough of giving death any of my loved ones! My Tovaras are just that, MINE! Death has NO RIGHT TO ANY OF YOU! That being said, Vash?" I look at him and hold my arms out to him. "Get over here already." I don't have to tell him twice, his arms come around me as I lean up and claim his lips with mine. My tears are those of joy as I touch his face and his shoulders, making sure beyond all doubt that he's real before I whisper over his lips, "Welcome home, my beloved crimson bird." His smile brings me out of my darkness, and I laugh as I turn to Wolfwood, "Now for you Nicholas. Get over here so-" He doesn't wait for me to finish, his lips silencing me as I grip his coat to lace my fingers into it. My laughter peals like bells into the air as I tell him, "Welcome back, my lover." I then turn to Abel as Vash goes wide eyed and I ask Abel, "You done letting your anger run roughshod over you?" Abel nods at me, so I unlace the spell over him so he can move again. His form receeds back to his regular appearance as Vash asks me, "Wait a minute... Megan? What did you just call Wolfwood?"

I give a loud sigh at this question and the ones implied to note, "Pity, that was very short lived... Now for the extremely hard part of this conversation." I hold his gaze and I tell him the full truth. "You were dead, Vash. As in never coming back in this lifetime, leaving me with a fist sized hole where you're place in my heart is. I had two choices to me, either keel over from the loss, or have Nicholas give me enough love and strength to keep me going. I chose to ask for his help instead of completely shutting down and giving in to the waiting black. As such, I made a choice to cling to the only bondmate I had left. Be aware, should the same have happened to Nicholas and there was no way to salvage his life after his passing, I would have asked you for the exact same thing. But it was my choice to give myself over, and I'm not going to apologize for doing so. I chose to cling to love and life, instead of loss and grief. Go ahead and hate me for it, but I won't recant that choice, not even for you." Vash goes stock still as my meaning sinks in, turning to openly glare at Wolfwood as he seethes. "You really went that far?! Just how long did you wait before you claimed her, exactly?! An hour, ten minutes, or did you two screw each other the moment you got back into town?!" I jerk and retch at the bitter fury in Vash's tone, my entire frame trembling at his evident disgust. Wolfwood goes wide eyed, then he walks over and slugs Vash full force for the insult. "SHUT IT! Don't you dare say one more word, needle noggin! Yes, you have every right to be pissed, I'll warrant that! But don't for one second think we both weren't crushed at thinking you were gone for good! She begged me to help keep her going! SHE BEGGED ME, VASH! Our child of light, the one who stands tall against everything thrown at all three of us combined! The one who was raped and tortured by three filth laden pigs and got her pregnant to finalize the dominance of her, yet she took it in stride and still charged ahead full tilt! She BEGGED me to keep her from following behind you into the black, meek and submissive like a soulless prisoner! She pleaded with barely any volume to her words, to the point I could barely register them when she was right in front of me! Yes, I took her as mine for that night! But it was clear that the one she wanted with her was YOU!" I whirl around to face him, my hands clapping over my mouth in shock. Vash goes wide eyed as Wolfwood keeps shouting, "So go ahead, call me on my cheap play! I'll take all of it and then some for my part in it! But I will NOT let you sulley her need for comfort from losing you like she's some filthy whore! You know better than anyone what losing Data was like for her, you told me you saw the whole thing! So don't for one moment think your loss was any easier, especially when she loves both of us far more than she ever did him!" My eyes go as round as saucers at these words, my entire frame shaking as Abel grabs me to keep me upright as I shout out, "WHAT?! OH MY GOD! Vash, you saw that?!" Vash wipes his bleeding nose on his sleeve, his eyes closed as he tells me, "Yes. I did. The whole thing in it's entirety. Every second of it, along with the sounds and your pain during the whole accursed debacle." I cringe in the bed, Abel noting my heart rate on the monitor as he tells me, "Megan! Calm down, please calm down!" But I just get more riled as I choke and lament, "Oh my God...! You were never supposed to know...! Never supposed to feel that kind of shattering pain...! I never wanted such misery to ever touch you...! Just how long have you carried such a spritual death to partake of from my recollection?!"

Vash sighs and tells me, "The night after the assault. It's why I was so on edge that day. I didn't want to tell you what you'd relived in your nightmares. You were already hurting enough, I wasn't about to add on to it." I curse at this news to exclaim, "Terrific! The one thing I wanted to spare you from, and you've known the whole while! Damn it! I'm sorry for letting such pain ever touch you, but I will not apologize for my choice in giving myself to Nicholas!" Vash glares at me as his anger radiates off him, but shakes his head none the less. "It makes sense, believe me. It makes perfect sense to me after feeling what your first loss did to you. But it doesn't make it easier for me. Especially when I'd give my own soul to have you all for myself like that." My entire body flushes at this admission, but I choose to turn to Wolfwood. "Nicholas, I-" But he cuts me off before I can say anything more. "DON'T! I know you wanted it to be him and not me! If only because he was dead and you'd never get the chance! Yet we both know it isn't the only reason, so don't try to lace your art of words into a feint! But now if anything you can make it even and-" Abel cuts him off before he can finish the insult that was from his anger as much as his ego. "STOP! Don't even finish that comment!" I call him on it anyways as my temper rises to match. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood! You self centered jackass! How dare you even waste the breath on such despicable words! Just what kind of slutty piece of gutter trash do you take me for?! Would you make what I asked of you about numbers or conquest?! Am I some low grade concubine with my sash half untied in the front to allow either of you to climb me like a pole?! How could you even think such a thing of me, let alone give such a thought a voice to the open air! I asked for your love out of weakness and need, not out of ego or showmanship! You know far better than that, to think that from either of us, with Vash just as much as me! You damn well know better than to sell us that short, even out of such anger as you have now!" My air starts coming out in ragged pants, my entire body shaking as I growl out with all the pent up emotion and torment I've held inside for far too long. "For either of you to lay such notions and insults upon me! It's just wrong! But if it's what you really believe of me, you two can go screw each other if that's all my heart and worth amount to! I've given the both of you all that I am, and yet it would seem I amount to the base price of a mistress to be kept secret from each of you in turn! A pox on the both of you! To Hell with it all! If I hadn't just almost died myself tonight, I'd be ripping into both of you with more than mere words!" The both of them go stock still at this last bit as i keep huffing and panting for air, really looking at me to then note the wailing in the small crib next to window. I give a loud sigh and ask Abel, "Oh shoot. Abel. I'm out of steam. Bring me my girls so I can finally hold them, please?"

Abel complies, Kaitlynn first in one arm, then Alissa in the other as Vash and Wolfwood go bug eyed. Abel then looks up at them to note, "I take it you two were far to wrapped up in your slighted egos to note how ragged and drained she is and that the twins are here now?" Abel reaches into my bag to get out a Mega-Elixer for me, uncorking it to have me drink as Vash gets up from his kneeled postion on the floor. "What did you mean when you said half dead?" Abel glares at both of them. "She woke up screaming, her legs covered in blood and in far too much pain to lace full sentences together. Kakashi entranced her to use the herbs and blanket her sensation of pain, while Jiraiya picked her up and ran us here. Tsunade had to cut her open to get the twins out in time to save them, but I'm sure that both she and young Sakura had to heal a lot of damage to keep her from bleeding out. Yet the two of you would rather get into a cockfight than even take her health and heart into consideration! As I said before, neither of you deserve her in my book! I've half a mind to lay full claim over her and to Hell with both of you! I'm actually still debating on doing such!" I look up at him to tell him, "Abel, thanks for that. I'd be overjoyed if you did admit to falling in love with me in that sense. Even though it would be for the wrong reasons. But stop there and don't go any further for the moment. Be the better man between the three of you and let your anger go. They had every right to get mad about this, but I'd rather not have the three of you getting into a challenge over it. I'm too tired to keep the three of you from killing each other, and I'd rather not have to do another Sending with your dead bodies to complete the rite for it this time." Vash looks at me to ask in astonishment, "You did a Sending... for me?" I nod and say to him, "Of course I did, Vash. Why wouldn't I honor one whom is my soulmate and my beloved? I did it the first night here, I gave voice to your passing and movement to you loss." Wolfwood looks at me to note, "You sang the Hymn of the Fayth, also?" I snicker and say, "Of course I did. I gave all I had for the whole hour I performed for the Sending." Vash trembles as he says in a bare whisper, "Oh my... But you told me the Sending is only done for five minutes customarily." I look him in the eyes and hold his gaze. "Vash, use your head along with your heart. I'd have done it all night and all day without cease if I'd had the energy to do so. But I gave much of my strength into the amulet instead, so the twins would be delivered as soon as possible. I wasn't about to take a chance at my shattered heart finally giving out to take them into the hereafter with me to follow the both of you when dawn came. I'd lost enough to the black, I wanted to ensure these two had a future."

I look down to each blessed little girl, my smile tired but warm as I gaze at my daughters. "Happy birthday you two. I've been waiting for you to arrive so I can spoil you both rotten. Now you can roll and stretch without being all cooped up, which I'm extremely grateful for." I look up to Wolfwood, and I hold Kaitlynn out for him. "Nicholas, meet Kaitlynn Nicole Mawdesley. Here." He hesitates for only a heartbeat, then he takes her from me to nestle her close as I then turn to Vash. "Vash, may I introduce to you Alissa Morgan Mawdesley." Vash takes Alissa from me to hold like the treasure she is, his eyes starting to leak as he whispers, "Morgan... that was what I picked for a girl..." I nod and point to Wolfwood. "Hence why I chose Nicole for the other middle name. A tribute to the both of you, since I never would have even come this far without you two to keep me upright and reasonably sane. Though I'm guessing I should have switched them around for their personalities to match who they resemble, but I'd rather keep it this way." I look to Abel and ask him, "Tovaras? You mind getting me another one of those nasty containers of swill for me to drink?" He chuckles at this, but grabs three for me. I lean forward to have Abel sit behind me, using him for my cushion as he uncorks the Mega-Elixers for me. His fingers tip the bottles to my lips, and I drink them slowly as he helps me. The third one ends up spilling onto my front a bit, but I'm too tired to care as I go limp against him. "Ah... better... thank you Abel... For everything... I'd have been lost without you to guide me... Heh, and you have the gall to ask why I call you an angel... It should be obvious you are a Heaven sent mercy to my lost and easily broken self... Truly, the Lord has given me a divine steward in you, my ebony angel..." His arms encircle my shoulders, hugging me tight as I tell him, "Don't stay mad at them for too long... It was a bad situation for everyone involved... So show them what it means to forgive... The three of you are mine, and I don't want any of you to be at odds with each other... Can you try to do that for me... Please?" Abel laces a hand to my throat, his touch feather light as he tells me, "I can try, for you Megan." I give a full fledged smile at this point. "Good. Now if it's all the same to those present, I'm really tired and would very much like to sleep now." Abel leans me back a bit, and I close my eyes as his warmth surrounds me. Vash and Wolfwood take seats next to me as I drift off, my words a mere whisper, "I am so thankful, my Tovaras all live, my family is complete. Thank you Lord, for such a gift of priceless worth."

Jiraiya walks in a few moments after I've nodded off, noting that my smile has returned to my lips even though I look ragged. He looks first to Vash then to Wolfwood as he tells them, "Do realize everyone heard your full fledged tirade out the window. The fact either of you can say such things in front of Megan disgusts me, the fact you dare to even say such about her makes me wish neither of you had come back. I agree with Abel-san completely, if you can dare even think such notions, you are not worthy of her heart or her love." Vash flinches with Wolfwood lowering his head as Jiraiya continues. "She confided in me about her grief, in full detail what Data was to her, what his loss wrought upon her and every sin she made after his passing. She spared no detail, giving me the book about the Sovereign War and telling me what her travels through those worlds did to her. She was made to kill both the innocent as much as the guilty, impaling comrades through the front with her bare hands to rip them asunder. She willingly became less than human, as much of a blight as the Heartless or the Orgulho Magisters. It was only in meeting the two of you did she regain her hope and her desire to be who she once was in Data's memory. She has given the three of you a permanent claim on her very being, each of you holds infinite worth without equal." He first looks to Abel to tell him, "Abel-san, I do not know what 'sins' she claims still have hold over you. But she has always been adamant in her telling of how the only forgiveness you still need is your own, and she would give much if you might absolve yourself of this burden. She calls you her angel, a title reserved only for Data. For he was her golden eyed guardian angel, yet she has hence given the title to you. I don't need to tell you the importance of this, you will already know." Abel's eyes go as round as the others, Vash and Wolfwood looking to Abel as Jiraiya turns to Wolfwood. "Wolfwood-kohai, I thank you for keeping your word. You have no idea what hold you have over this woman who gave all of herself to your keeping. She told me the vow she made to your God, how she would never give of her innocence until wed under the Lord's sacred covenant of marriage. Her doing so for you meant much, that she would sacrifice her very soul to keep you with her. Should Vash-kohai not have returned, Megan would have bound you to her for life. She never meant it to only be for one night like she claimed, it would have been for the rest of her days. All of you know full well, when Megan gives such intricate things of such importance, it is with all she has in her to do so. Remember that should you dare to say she would so casually give her body away to another after giving you that sacred moment. Because should you deem to make that mistake twice, I will rip your tongue from your mouth to silence you." Wolfwood grits his teeth and shakes, his nod showing his humility as he says, "Understood. You'd have every right to do so, Jiraiya-dono. Unless she beat you to it." Jiraiya snickers at this fact, but then turns his attention to Vash, "Considering you are the only one that has walked in her mind freely, I would think you'd know her best of all. She has given to you the most of who she is, Vash-kohai. You are the reason she came to your world, you are the reason she chose to stay, you are the one who gave her blessed days of simple contentment. After all that you know and feel through the Bonding of Souls, you would still doubt her commitment to you and her love of your heart?"

Vash flinches and shakes his head, his shame apparent as he answers. "Megan has always made such clear as glass. I feel it even now, the bond is proof enough in itself." Wolfwood nods in agreement, but Jiraiya keeps his gaze on Vash. "Yet you would dare claim she tossed you aside without qualms?! As if you were that worthless?! Megan made it clear, if Wolfwood and the rest of us had not been here to fight for her, she would have ripped her very heart from her chest to relieve the pains of your death! A heart she has no desire to even keep, a broken trinket that holds no worth to her! Yet she would willingly ask for you to piece such a damaged jewel back together, just to keep her with you for even a single moment longer! Not ever for her sake, but entirely for your own!" Jiraiya points to me and commands him, "Look at her Vash! Really loook at her and tell me that she doesn't need you as much as the other two in this room! You fix your eyes on her face, the monitor that reads every contraction of her life giving heartbeat, then remember what the sins she committed did to her ten years prior! Don't you dare tell me she isn't even more shattered than that moment a decade ago, because I know beyond all doubt losing you was far worse! Your death meant her end, Vash! Her soul and light would have faded to never return, until her body gave out and her heart ceased to function to keep her here in her misery! Megan needs both of her koishiteru to really live, her sword and her sheathe, her shade and her sunlight! So you look at her and try to lie to me about your worth to the heart that is as much yours as it is Wolfwood's or Abel's! DO IT, NOW!" Vash looks first to Jiraiya to then turn his gaze to me, his eyes leaking tears as he takes in the sight of me. My hair shortened and unevenly sheared to hang lifeless about my face. My skin as white as rice paper, the veins apparent as they lace like broken glass in my flesh. The black circles that have settled permanently over my eyes which still hold tears in their corners. The hand Abel has in my own so much warmer than my frigid and bluish temperature. How my breath barely stirs in my chest, as if no life was left there in my frame to even need such. Then Vash and Wolfwood both look to gaze at the monitor, knowing full well that if they couldn't feel my heart and hear its sound through our bond they would believe me dead. Jiraiya takes Alissa while Abel takes Kaitlynn, both of my bondmates turning themselves to face me as each of them starts to cry.

Wolfwood places one hand to my head to lace the other in my own, Vash lacing his arm under me to hold me close as his other hand grips my free one tight. Vash chokes as he shakes all over to exclaim in misery, "Dear God! He's right! Oh Megan! I'm so sorry! I swore I'd never cause you to suffer in such a horrible way! Yet look at what I've done to you! I've ruined you all over again! Megan, I beg your forgiveness!" Vash collapses against me, his sobs evident as Wolfwood laces his fingers through my hair. "I never should have taken what I did from her that night. It's clear to me I didn't deserve such a thing. Not after the scene we both caused the moment we got back. Megan, I am so very sorry. I don't deserve that night or you, in any way shape or form." He grits his teeth to clench my hand tight, when my voice echoes through the room. "Oh good grief... Just what am I to do with you two...?" All four of them go stock still as I give a breathless laugh. "So much for falling asleep... Sempai, thank you for defending my honor... I would expect nothing less from you..." Before Vash can move his head from my front, I take my hand from his and press his head to my heart. "Vash... I accept your apology... and I forgive you readily..." His eyes go wide as I then squeeze Wolfwood's fingers. "Nicholas... you're forgiven... But don't you dare take back... what we shared between us... Such love was needed... and was well enjoyed..." I take a few deep breaths to make full sentences and continue. "Don't think it will happen again, mind you. But your love is the reason I made it to see the dawn. Thank you for saving me, Nicholas. I am sure I am not the only one grateful for my rescue." I then give a tired sigh to say, "The last thing I want is for any of us to be divided for any reason. All of you are my family, all of you make up the whole of my heart, save for a few pieces I lost along the way to get to you. I beg of you, all of you, let this anger and hateful darkness go. Such shadows do not deserve to lay any claim upon you, not my loved ones. So if only for my sake, leave your excess negativity behind you. Okay?" Vash doesn't hesitate, he nods with emphasis as Wolfwood gives a sigh and says to me, "If that is what you want, I'm sure we can try." I smile a genuine smile at this answer to say, "Good. Jiraiya, Abel, you want to take the twins to the others for a meet and greet?" Both of them go wide eyed to then smile and nod, leaving me with my koishiteru who both crawl into the bed next to me. I give a cough as Wolfwood laces a hand over my now flat frame as I snicker. "Geez, it's kinda nice not to feel like a pumpkin anymore. But in any event, welcome home you two." Vash places a kiss to my hand, his fingers lacing into mine as Wolfwood squeezes me tight. Their warmth soaks into me as I give thanks to have my two most cherished loved ones with me again, my tears flowing freely as I whisper, "Thank you, Yeshuah. Thank you so much. But I think it's time to rest now." I close my eyes as the scents of wildflowers and sweet brandy drift over me, sending me off into blissful sleep as the both of them hold me tight to pass out along with me.


End file.
